


Cliente habitual- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu trabajo es el mas antiguo de la historia de la humanidad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tu trabajo no era el mejor del mundo, pero si era el más antiguo. Pasabas tus noches en la calle, ofreciendo tu cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Lamentablemente tu trabajo en horario de mañana tenía un salario poco menos que miserable y si bien te alcanzaba para mantenerte, no querías pasar toda tu vida apenas subsistiendo. Peor aún, no querías que tu pequeño Noa, tu hijo, se viera inmerso en tener a duras penas lo básico e indispensable. Aún era pequeño, tenía seis años, pero querías estar segura de que él tuviera un futuro mucho más prometedor que el tuyo.

No habías podido ir a la universidad, y al momento de buscar trabajo, todo fue a peor. Y era por eso que habías abierto una cuenta a nombre de tu hijo, para que en su momento, al menos pudiera estudiar algo que le gustara.

Y era por eso que pasabas tu mañana en una oficina mediocre y la noche en las calles rojas de la ciudad.

Tú y tus amigas en lo nocturno tenían ese sitio. No era el mejor, la zona privilegiada estaba en otro lado, pero al menos los grupos rivales no llegaban a robar clientes, y la dueña de la “manada”, la Señora Sophie, era una excelente mujer. Ella siempre compraba condones para todas, se aseguraba de que ningún idiota las molestaba y le pagaba a un pequeño grupo de pandilleros que se dedicaban a protegerlas de cualquier hijo de perra.

No era el mejor trabajo, pero aun así, tenías más libertades y te sentías más protegida que en tu propio escritorio, sentada por horas, con compañeros de trabajo competitivos y un jefe abusivo que más de una vez había exigido una felación a cambio de no arrojarte del trabajo.

Además de que cobrabas mucho mejor. Si, era sucio, bajo, pero un trabajo al fin. Solo necesitabas aguantar algunas cosas y fingir placer, para recibir casi lo mismo que sentada bajo presión. Solo había un problema, y era que la clientela era muy variada.

Había noches frías en donde a duras penas si tenías clientes. Había noches que tenías clientes espantosos. Pero había otras, donde prácticamente no te detenías y podías irte a dormir un par de horas con un par de meses de clases para tu hijo, en efectivo.

En esa noche en específico, el clima era propicio. Podías andar con tu minifalda sin que se te congelara el trasero.

Tus compañeras estaban revolucionadas, una de ellas pasó el informe, por teléfono, que cierto cliente habitual estaba rondando. Sabías quien era, lo habías visto alguna que otra vez, pero jamás te había tocado atenderlo. Aunque, era posible que nunca fuera tu turno.

El caos residía en que él era un categoría 10A.

Ustedes habían creado las categorías para saber diferenciar buenos clientes de la basura. Del 1 al 10, el cliente como personalidad. Empezando por el 1, el típico casi violador que incluso no pagaba, golpeaba o humillaba, hasta el 10, clientes especialmente amables, dulces, que jamás hacían nada para dañarlas, y que daban amplias propinas.

De la A a la E. La A era para hombres con cuerpos deliciosos y miembros suculentos, la E era para espantos de miembros inútiles, ínfimos o que no funcionaban.

Generalmente se cruzaban con clientes tipo 7C, era raro encontrar un 9B. Así que él, un 10A, era tan reconocido que generaba una vorágine de mujeres ofreciéndose. Lo valía.

Lo viste bajar de su vehículo y caminar, ya con varias compañeras tomándole el brazo, llamándolo.

\- Sabes que estoy disponible para ti, cariño- Dijo Romy, una preciosa dama de ojos verdes.

\- Ya he estado contigo Romy- Dijo él- Hoy quiero algo diferente.

\- Pero puede repetir conmigo, Señor Drake- Dijo Wanda.

\- Gracias linda, pero paso- Dijo él, arrojando su cigarrillo ya consumido.

\- ¿Algo diferente?- Dijo Fanny- ¿Por qué no yo?

Drake rio suavemente, más que nada porque sabía que Fanny en realidad se llama Octavio y que prácticamente tenía más masculinidad que él.

\- ¿Al menos sabes que quieres hoy?- Dijo Hanna.

Hanna era una cabecilla. Una mujer de piel negra, fuerte, de alto rango entre ustedes. Cinturón negro en karate y con una familia tan numerosa en los barrios bajos, que era capaz de hacerle frente a toda la policía. Pero también ya algo pasada de años, y extremadamente dulce con ustedes.

\- No lo sé realmente- Drake miró a Wanda y Romy que no dejaban de tocarlo.

\- Debes tener alguna idea, Samuel…- Hanna fumó un poco- Déjalas darte unos cuidados mientras piensas.

\- No, no- Sonrió él- Quiero algo nuevo ¿Hay alguna que no haya… probado?

\- A mí- Volvió a intentar Wanda.

\- Wanda- Hanna habló firmemente, no quería espantar a un 10A- Hay un puñado aun…

\- Yo…- Samuel sonrió otro poco, algo triste- Sé que ustedes están aquí porque no les va nada bien en la vida. ¿Hay alguna que este particularmente… mal? Tengo ganas de hacer algo bueno hoy.

\- Que dulce- Romy se emocionó.

\- Sí, hay alguien- Hanna miró por la calle- Últimamente tiene mala clientela y su niño está algo enfermo.

\- Odio que tengan que dejar a sus hijos por esto- Gruñó él- ¿Quién es?

\- Bonny.

Hanna le indicó donde estaba y Drake pronto dejó a sus otras damas atrás.

Tú seguías caminando por la vereda, buscando autos potenciales, transeúntes e incluso peligro. Viste al 10A dejar a tus compañeras, casi en la vereda de enfrente y caminar directamente y con paso calmado hacia ti. Era imposible que te tocara con él. No eras la mejor del grupo, pero aunque miraste alrededor, era obvio que tú eras su presa, no había nadie más cerca.

\- ¿Bonny?- Samuel se acercó.

\- Si ¿Qué ocurre?- Lo miraste fijamente.

\- Soy Samuel Drake.

\- Lo sé. Eres cliente habitual.

\- ¿Estas disponible?

\- Solo si tienes con que pagarme.

Él sacó la billetera y quitó un billete, para dártelo. Tú lo tomaste y miraste el leve costo, con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Gruñiste.

\- Cálmate, es para que me acompañes al auto.

\- Oh… Está bien.

Lentamente lo seguiste hasta su auto. Ese dinero solamente era un permiso de permanencia, los negocios se harían en otro lado.


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de todo y de saber que Drake era un hombre valioso, te sorprendió el hecho de que te abriera la puerta del auto para que te pudieras sentar. Un caballero a la antigua escuela.

Lo viste sentarse tras el volante y mirarte un momento.

\- ¿Sería muy atrevido si te llevo a mi casa?- Dijo él.

\- En otro caso… sí. Pero eres un 10A, confío en ti lo suficiente.

\- ¿Un 10A?- Encendió el motor- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Categorías. Cada vez que alguien utiliza nuestros servicios, se expone a que lo cataloguemos y que el resto de nosotras sepamos si merece ser atendido, si hay que evitarlo o si hay que “conservarlo”.

\- ¿Y yo que soy?- Comenzó a conducir.

\- La categoría mas alta- Lo miraste- Por eso siempre tienes dos o tres de nosotras alrededor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿La más alta?- Sonrió- Que halagador, aunque desconozco por qué.

\- Porque eres muy buena persona y físicamente perfecto… Tampoco es una ciencia…

Él rio suavemente. Debías reconocer que tenía una risa encantadora, muy fresca y genuina. Aun así decidiste no acortar las distancias. Debías ser profesional. Habías aprendido a mantener tus emociones aparte de tu trabajo. Ya había ocurrido, cuando recién comenzabas esa clase de actividades. Te habías enamorado del primer cliente que te trató relativamente bien, y el resultado fue pésimo.

Manteniendo cierta indiferencia esperaste a que llegaran a su pequeña casa. Estuviste lo suficientemente atenta como para detectar si había alguien más, si había armas, o drogas. Nada malo, de momento.

Entraste, vigilándolo levemente, viendo que cerraba la puerta suavemente, casi con delicadeza.

\- Siéntate si quieres- Él señaló el sillón.

Lo obedeciste, especulando que querría algo en el sillón, así que te sentaste, mientras desabrochabas tu blusa.

\- Hey, Bonny, no- Te detuvo suavemente, parado a tu lado- Espera.

Te detuviste y automáticamente tomaste su cinto. Ya sabías que clase de cosas querían los hombres.

\- Linda…- Samuel tomó tus manos- Tranquila… Hablemos un momento antes.

\- ¿Hablar?

\- Hablar… Y no es necesario que sobreactúes conmigo, cariño- Él se sentó a tu lado- Me gusta la autenticidad.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Primero dime tus… precios.

\- 50 por masturbarte. 100 por una felación hasta hacerte acabar, aunque si tardas más de quince minutos, no pagas.

\- Interesante…

\- 200 por sexo normal, 300 por anal, 500 por una hora mixta. Cargo mínimo de 100 por peticiones. Siempre con condón.

\- ¿Peticiones?- Te miró.

\- Tragar el semen, azotes, ataduras, humillación, forcejeo, fetiches…

\- Interesante…- Volvió a pensar- ¿Te dedicas a esto a tiempo completo o…?

\- Ingreso extra. Quiero que mi hijo pueda ir a la universidad.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo?- Fingió que no sabía eso- Que adorable ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Noa, tiene seis años.

\- Si tienes varios trabajos, y tu hijo… ¿Cuándo duermes?

\- Trabajo en la calle desde la medianoche hasta las 4 am. Luego duermo hasta las 8 am, vuelvo a trabajar y duermo cuando regreso, hasta las 4 de la tarde, cuando voy a ver a mi hijo.

\- Cielos- Se sorprendió- Trabajas duro, linda. ¿Cuánto ganas generalmente?

\- ¿Eres policía o qué?- Bufaste, cruzándote de brazos.

\- Curiosidad…

\- Depende… 2500 en una noche muy buena, aunque suelo sacar 1000 en una noche común y corriente.

\- Te propongo algo…

\- Me imagino- Lo viste venir- Dime.

\- Recién es medianoche. Te doy 5000 ahora, tenemos un poco de sexo, duermes a mi lado y a eso de las 7 am desayunas y te llevó al trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde está el pero?

\- ¿El pero?- No entendió.

\- Con 500 te puedo dar sexo e irme ¿Por qué quieres darme 5000?

\- Otra mujer lo hubiera aceptado sin dudar…- Samuel sonrió- Eres honrada.

\- Que sea prostituta no me hace una ladrona ni nada de eso.

\- Lo sé. Precisamente por eso me interesas…

Drake se levantó, caminó hasta un escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó el dinero. Colocó 5000 en sus manos, como si nada.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Sonrió él.

\- Parecen reales y todo- Revisaste el dinero- ¿Es legal al menos?

\- Siempre.

\- Bien…- Lo guardaste en tu bolso- ¿Y qué quieres que te haga?

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Tú pagas, tú pides…

\- Mmmmm…- Él se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón- No.

\- No entiendo- Te confundiste- Eres buena gente, sí, pero 5000 por hacer nada ¿Por qué?

\- Linda…- Suspiró, sentándose a tu lado- Porque vengo de hacer un trabajo, donde conseguí buen dinero. Pero en el viaje… me crucé con una pandilla que manejaba a damas de tu mismo… trabajo. Tuve que fingir que me era incluso familiar ese escenario, pero ver como las trataban como basura, como un objeto de descarte, la humillación, los golpes… Fue espantoso. Hice una denuncia anónima a ese lugar, pero dudo que sirviera de mucho. Así que vine, con deseos de aunque sea, salvarle la noche a alguna de ustedes. Pregunté quien de ustedes la estaba pasando peor, y me dijeron que tú estabas algo escasa de clientes y que tu hijo estaba enfermo. Si puedo hacer que con esos 5000 puedas dormir en tu casa, sacarte de las calles por una semana y curar a tu hijo… me basta.

Tú lo miraste, con los ojos rojos. Era un maldito santo. Hacía años que nadie te trataba de esa manera, humanamente, con preocupación.

Velozmente te secaste la mejilla al sentir la lágrima recorrerte la piel. Lo viste sonreír con gentileza mientras te frotaba la espalda.

\- Iré a traerte un vaso de agua- Sonrió él, poniéndose de pie.

Por un momento dudaste de que siquiera estuvieras viva. Quizás un pandillero te había baleado y estabas muerta. Era posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Tu bebiste el agua, lentamente, calmándote, viéndolo sentado a tu lado, tranquilamente.

\- Bonny no es tu nombre real ¿Cierto?- Preguntó él.

\- No- Dejaste el vaso- Ninguna usamos nuestro nombre real. Es mi apodo de “trabajo”.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad tiene tu hijo?

\- No lo sé bien… aun no lo he llevado al médico, pero creo que una infección de oído… Tiene fiebre y le duele la cabeza.

\- Pobrecito. ¿Está siempre solo?

\- A la mañana va a la escuela y mi madre lo cuida por unas horas…- Te pusiste de pie- ¿Vamos a hablar toda la noche o qué?

\- Ya te pagué…- Se levantó- Por mí, puedes acostarte ahora si quieres…

\- No… Me sentiría como una estafadora si hago eso.

\- Bueno…- Se acercó un poco más- ¿Pero puedo besarte?

Lo miraste, levemente confundida. Era un pedido raro, generalmente tus clientes se limitaban al sexo, no al cariño. Asentiste, sonriendo. Él se acercó y besó tu boca, muy suavemente, muy lento, muy profundo. Hacia siglos que no te besaban así. Cerraste los ojos, disfrutándolo, acariciando su nuca, saboreándolo, sintiendo sus manos en tu espalda, tocando tu piel gentilmente.

Habías tenido sexo con cientos de hombres, pero Drake fue el primero en besarte de esa manera y fue el primero también que, en mucho tiempo, estaba calentándote. Su boca, su lengua, su respiración tibia en la tuya, sus fuertes manos amables, su cuerpo tonificado debajo de la tela. Ese era un verdadero hombre.

Tocaste su pecho formado, sus brazos, sus hombros. El 10A se quedaba corto. Él era un ángel con cuerpo de Adonis.

Era increíble que él no saltara automáticamente al sexo. Casi podrías jurar que estaba seduciéndote para hacerlo. Tú no te opusiste a la magnífica sensación de ser correctamente seducida, y lentamente te dejaste arrastrar con caricias y besos hasta terminar en la cama. Realmente lo estabas disfrutando, aún más cuando lo sentiste encima y dentro de ti, penetrándote con cierta lentitud artística. Sentada en el borde de la cama y con él de pie, lo viste en su largo trabajo que poco a poco se volvió frenético, hasta dar un alarido animal y eyacular, respirando como una bestia.

\- Me… me alegro que no hayas fingido un orgasmo- Drake se acomodó su cabello, aun agitado.

\- Me pediste autenticidad.

\- Aunque… creí que era mejor en esto…- Suavemente se quitó el condón- ¿Al menos… te he dejado cerca?

\- Es difícil que yo tenga un orgasmo, pero si, estuviste muy bien.

\- ¿Los tienes sola?

\- No tengo tiempo como para gastarlo en masturbarme. Además, procuro no darle uso a mi vagina fuera del trabajo.

\- Pero puedes llegar tu sola.

\- Si, obviamente.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?- Lo seguías mirando, aun con tus piernas abiertas.

\- Porque quiero hacerlo. Tú dime.

\- Es que estoy acostumbrada a que me follen en cualquier velocidad. Soy inmune a eso. Por lo menos en mi caso, los dedos son la clave.

\- ¿Es decir que si te follo con mis dedos, llegaras?

\- Casi segura. Más si sabes hacerlo.

\- Claro que se… ¿Crees que mis dedos estén bien?

\- Tienes lindas manos, no te preocupes- Le sonreíste.

Él se acercó lentamente, para besarte a su única manera. Te habían encantado sus besos cargados de cariño y suavidad. Estabas tan enfocada en eso que comenzaste a emitir suaves gemidos mientras su lengua exploraba tu boca.

\- Wao- Sonrió él, en tu boca- Esos si son gemidos auténticos.

\- Besas deliciosamente- Abriste los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a darle un poco de diversión a esto.

Lo viste rebuscar en un cajón y colgarte del cuello un cronómetro de aguja, que quedaba a la altura de tus senos.

\- ¿Para qué es eso?- Preguntaste.

\- Yo voy a intentar hacer que llegues sin tocar tu clítoris. Tú debes intentar no llegar. Por cada minuto que pases sin tener el orgasmo, te daré mil más.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste- ¿Mil por minuto? ¿Por no llegar? Lindo, vas a quedar en banca rota.

\- Ahí está el chiste.

Lo viste chupar sus dedos y meterlos suavemente dentro de ti. Gemiste levemente. Se sentía increíblemente bien y aun no los había movido. Entendiste el juego.

\- Empezando- Sonrió Samuel, encendiendo el cronómetro.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir, no demasiado rápido, pero aun así, deliciosamente. Tus piernas temblaron levemente y supiste que sería extremadamente difícil.

\- Calma- Dijo él, mirando tus ojos- Este primer minuto seré amable.

\- Suertuda yo…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Dios… Si…

\- No llegues…

Fue relativamente fácil concentrarte ese primer minuto. Pensaste en cosas poco eróticas, mientras sus dos dedos te penetraban.

\- Uno- Dijo él, casi como una orden.

Inmediatamente comenzó a follarte vigorosamente. Un leve grito salió de tu boca abierta, sorprendida. Viste sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, como un hechicero robando tu alma. No dejaste de verlos, temiendo que al hacerlo, el desapareciera o algo. Era demasiado bueno.

\- Dos- Ronroneó.

Esta vez era aún más fuerte, más firme, más acelerado. Tus dedos se clavaron en el colchón mientras tu corazón intentaba salir de tu pecho. Estabas sintiendo el clímax aparecer.

\- ¡No! ¡No linda!- Dijo él- Aguanta, sé que puedes. Vamos…

\- S-sam- Gemiste.

\- Aguanta…

Cerraste los ojos, con fuerza, sudando, tratando de apartar el placer de tu mente. Funcionó levemente, hasta que lo oíste decir “Tres”.

Samuel había clavado sus dedos en tu punto dulce y lo frotaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¡Debes aguantar!- Exclamó- ¡Vamos!

\- No… puedo…- Temblaste.

\- ¡Si puedes! ¡Controla tu cuerpo!

Intentaste aferrarte de tu control con la misma fuerza que con el colchón. Sentías que estabas muriendo, que tu corazón se detendría allí mismo. Tu clímax comenzó a brotar cada vez más fuerte, y no pudiste aguantarlo más, ni querías. Te liberaste, gritando largamente, con los ojos en blanco, el cuerpo tensado que se contorsionaba como una araña, sintiendo que Samuel seguía tu cuerpo, sin parar de frotarte y follarte con sus dedos.

Tu cuerpo se extendió por la cama, pero los dedos de Drake aun te follaban.

\- ¡No pares!- Gritaste.

Una segunda oleada te hizo sacudirte como poseída, gritando su nombre como torturada. Él te soltó al fin, dejándote quieta, inerte, plagada de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Gracias a una pequeña luz de la mesa cercana, pudiste ver su rostro pintado de una sonrisa de orgullo.


	4. Chapter 4

Seguías recostada, cansada. Su manera de darte placer te había dejado completamente exhausta. Lo viste alejarse un momento, con su delicioso cuerpo desnudo, y volver con algo. Te mostró el dinero y lo dejó dentro de tu bolso, cuidadosamente.

\- Por poco y llegas a cuatro minutos…- Dijo Samuel- Ahí tienes tus tres mil.

\- Dios mío…- Te sentaste lentamente.

\- En total, tienes el ingreso de toda una semana- Se sentó a tu lado.

\- Que fructífero- Acomodaste tu cabello- Es obvio porque tienes tanta categoría entre nosotras, nos malcrías.

\- Pero prométeme que esta semana no trabajarás en la calle, y que utilizarás ese tiempo libre para curar a tu hijo y estar con él.

\- Obviamente.

\- Perfecto- Sonrió- ¿Dormimos?

\- No es necesario… Bueno, yo podría…

\- Ya te dije. Mañana temprano desayunas aquí y vas a trabajar.

\- Necesitaría ir a casa antes… No puedo ir con la misma ropa.

\- Bien. Te levantas y te llevo a tu casa ¿Contenta?

Tú reíste un momento, mientras lo veías acostarse.

\- Puedes acurrucarte si quieres- Dijo él, palmeando el espacio sobrante en el colchón.

\- De acuerdo…- Frotaste tu nuca- Gracias señor Drake.

\- ¿Señor Drake?- Te miró, riendo- ¿Por qué tanto respeto de repente?

\- Acabas de liberarme de un trabajo horrible, por una semana… Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Dime Sam- Tocó tu brazo- O Samy. No me hagas sentir viejo. Ahora acuéstate, vamos…

\- Está bien- Sonreíste.

Suavemente te acostaste a su lado, observándolo, descubriendo su perfil. Por primera vez te sentías sumamente afortunada con tu trabajo nocturno y satisfecha por una jornada laboral. Pero por sobre todo, agradecida hacia ese amable sujeto con tatuajes en el cuello.

Te acercaste un poco más, para tomar su brazo, sintiendo sus músculos firmes, y descansar tu rostro en su hombro fuerte, viendo una leve sonrisa satisfactoria posarse en sus labios. Jamás hubieras hecho eso con un desconocido, por más que fuese categoría 10A. Y mucho menos le hubieses susurrado tu verdadero nombre al oído. Pero de algún modo sentías que podías confiar plenamente en él.

\- Lindo nombre- Susurró él, cerrando los ojos- Buenas noches linda.

\- Buenas noches Sam…

Sonreíste, cerrando los ojos. Dormiste como piedra, sin interrupciones, con el cuerpo cansado y alma relajada, para despertarte sin ser consiente del paso del tiempo, gracias al sonido constante de la alarma de tu teléfono.

\- ¿Ya?- Mascullaste medio dormida, en la misma posición sobre su hombro.

\- Buen día- Susurro Sam, con voz ronca.

\- Si… Si…- Te sentaste, apagando el teléfono y quedándote quieta.

\- Ánimo- Él se levantó lentamente- Pasaré por una cafetería antes…

Lo miraste, desaliñada a más no poder, viendo su cara de dormido, su cabello desordenado y su paso lento. Era relativamente cómico, pero a la vez atractivo e increíblemente hogareño. Hacía tiempo que no te dormías al lado de alguien como él y te levantabas con la sensación de que realmente lo conocías.

Por media hora todo se basó en hablar un poco, ir a la cafetería cercana donde Drake compró un par de cafés, uno para él, con un poco de leche, y el tuyo, como lo habías pedido, muy cargado. Luego condujo por la ciudad hasta tu zona, un barrio construido con bloques de departamentos altos, super poblado, de clase baja, con balcones llenos de ropa y sábanas, gentío, cosas y niños.

\- Bueno- Suspiraste, mirando hacia afuera y luego a Samuel- Gracias por el café, y por traerme… Y todo lo demás.

\- Fue un placer, cariño.

\- Tendré una buena semana gracias a ti- Sonreíste.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Estabas tentada en decirle que te buscara siempre que lo necesitara, pero eso parecería muy desesperado, por contacto o por su dinero. Querías decirle que ya no lo veías como cliente, pero tampoco sabías si era lo correcto. Había tantas palabras en tu mente y todas sonaban mal.

\- A mí me alegra haberte conocido- Salió de tu boca- No suelo toparme con personas como tú en mi ámbito, y que haya ocurrido, realmente mantiene mi esperanza en un futuro mejor.

Te acercaste, tomaste su rostro y besaste larga y tiernamente su mejilla.

\- Que el sol siempre brille para ti, Samuel Drake…- Susurraste.

Te bajaste del auto sin darle la oportunidad de que te dijera nada más. No querías ver sus dulces ojos ni alargar más una despedida que te había parecido demasiado difícil para solo haberlo conocido unas horas.

No habías podido ver sus ojos enrojecidos por esas palabras y acciones, o el modo en que te había mirado.

Caminaste por el patio interno de los departamentos densamente poblados hasta tu casa, para prepararte para un día de trabajo en tu pésima oficina. Luego le confirmarías a tus compañeras que era necesario establecer una categoría superior al 10A. Quizás una categoría Drake.


	5. Chapter 5

Era mitad de semana, y estabas sentada en un cómodo banco de la plaza de la ciudad. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, con una ropa normal y simple, una mochila amplia, tu cabello suelto, con un libro abierto que leías de a momentos, mientras vigilabas a tu hijo corretear con otros niños de su edad.

Era una tarde agradable, de aire cálido y brisa refrescante, ideal para pasárselo fuera de tu casa.

Entre la atención que te tomaba tu lectura y tu hijo, no te percataste de que alguien te había visto de casualidad y se había acercado por el lado opuesto del banco en donde estabas sentada.

\- ¡Hey!- Saludó ese alguien.

Te sobresaltaste un momento, antes de mirar a tu lado, y ver a Drake, sentándose, con un pantalón oscuro y una chaqueta de mezclilla abierta sobre una camisa blanca, bastante entreabierta.

\- ¿Sam?- Lo miraste fijamente.

De día se veía diferente. Se veía aún más atractivo.

\- ¿Quién más?- Sonrió él.

\- Lo siento- Sonreíste- No te reconocí.

\- ¿Tan rápido envejecí?- Bromeó.

Tú reíste suavemente.

\- Que… casualidad- Dijo Samuel, acercándose más- Justamente regresaba de la casa de mi hermano y decidí pasar por aquí…

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Nathan. Cinco años menor… Si… Hace poco tuvo una niña, así que voy a menudo ahora, por si necesitan algo.

\- Que amable…

Un niño de seis años y alborotado cabello hasta los hombros se acercó corriendo, con una burda espada de madera, con la cual apuntó a Drake.

\- ¡En el nombre del Capitán!- Dijo el pequeño, jugando- ¡Ríndase! ¡Protegeré a la Reina!

Samuel, ágil para pensar, directamente se arrodilló en el suelo, levantando las manos, fingiendo rendirse.

\- Me rindo- Dijo él, actuando- No sabía que estaba frente a la Reina. Le cederé mi espada al Capitán.

\- ¿Qué clase de pirata eres?- Apuntó, sonriendo.

\- Soy Sir Drake, El Temible.

El niño avanzó teatralmente para clavar suavemente la espada en su pecho. Samuel dio un largo quejido y fingió morirse en el banco, mientras el pequeño reía ampliamente.

\- Moma- Noa te miró, sonriendo- Él es divertido.

\- Si, lo es…- Miraste a Samuel- Este es Noa…

Drake saludó al pequeño con su mano, sonriéndole, mientras se sentaba.

\- Él es Samuel Drake- Le dijiste a tu hijo- Un amigo mío.

\- ¿Un amigo bueno o un amigo malo?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Bueno…- Miró al suelo- Siempre llegan hombres malos contigo. Y él tiene un tatuaje…

\- Es bueno, no te preocupes- Acomodaste su cabello- Mira que desastre… Tengo que cortártelo.

\- ¡No, no!- Se agarró la cabeza- ¡Se lo prometí a Gonzalo!

\- Ya lo sé- Reíste- Dame la espada, Capitán, y ve a jugar con los otros.

Noa te dio su espada de madera y salió corriendo hacia los otros muchachos.

\- Es adorable- Dijo Drake.

\- Es un ángel, no se a quien habrá salido- Colocaste la espada a un lado- Quiere dejarse crecer el pelo por su amigo Gonzalo. Es un amigo en el barrio, tiene un par de años más que él, pero tiene cáncer. Quiere regalarle su pelo para que pueda hacerse una peluca.

\- Debió haber salido a la madre- Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Capitán? ¿Piratas? ¿Eso no está un poco fuera de moda?

\- Noa está completamente fuera de moda… Vio una película de piratas hace como un año y ahí sigue, armando espadas de madera…

\- ¿Está bien de salud ahora?

\- Si, gracias- Lo miraste- Era una infección de oído. Pero ya está casi curado del todo, solo tiene un poco de fiebre de vez en cuando.

\- Es muy común a esa edad- Se acercó otro poco- Recuerdo que Nathan solía tener una infección de esas al año… Yo… ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el padre?

\- Está viviendo su vida de adinerado con su esposa y sus tres hijos reconocidos- Miraste a los niños- Nunca quiso hacerse cargo del resultado de su aventura.

\- Deberías denunciar a ese bastardo.

\- No tengo dinero para abogados. Y tampoco quiero meter a Noa en esa situación.

\- Eres una buena madre- Él apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Sonreíste levemente. Eso era algo que no dudabas. Viste a Noa volver corriendo y pararse en seco frente a ti.

\- ¡Agua, por favor!- Dijo él, parándose como soldado.

\- Déjame ver primero- Lo acercaste.

Tocaste su cara y frente, estaba algo caliente, otra vez.

\- Ven, quédate quieto a la sombra un rato- Palmeaste el espacio que quedaba entre tú y Drake.

\- Bueno- Él se sentó.

Comenzaste a buscar la botella de agua cuando tu hijo, de vista perspicaz, atacó.

\- ¿Esos tatuajes son de prisión?- Preguntó Noa a Samuel.

\- ¡Noa!- Dijiste- ¡La educación!

\- Lo siento…

\- De hecho… Si- Drake le contestó- Estuve quince años en prisión, por algo que no cometí.

\- Moma…- Noa se asustó un poco.

\- No te preocupes- Palmeaste su pierna- Lo conozco, y más allá de su apariencia, es un buen hombre. Puedes confiar en él.

Le diste la botella de agua, pensando que en algún momento le pedirías explicaciones a Samuel. Habías sido testigo de cuan amable y dulce era él, pero aun así, ese detalle de prisión no lo habías oído. Recordaste sus heridas de balas y pensaste que quizás estaba relacionado con eso.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake se había quedado un momento mirando a ustedes dos. Para él, era obvio que era tu hijo, había visto rasgos faciales idénticos e incluso el cabello era similar.

Pensando de qué quizás los mirabas por estar sediento, Noa le alcanzó la botella de agua ofreciéndole.

\- No, gracias- Sonrió Samuel- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo?- Le preguntó Noa- ¿Puedo ser su amigo?

\- Discúlpalo- Sonreíste apenada- Es extremadamente curioso.

\- No hay problema- Dijo él, negando- La curiosidad lleva a la inteligencia. Y no, no tengo hijos.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Re preguntó el niño.

\- Por qué no he tenido la oportunidad.

\- Oh…

Para Drake era obvio que ese niño curioso tenía deseos de hablar un poco. Él te miró, como si te pidiera permiso para seguir hablando con tu hijo, tú asentiste.

\- Entonces… Noa…- Pensó Sam- ¿Ya estas yendo a la escuela?

\- Si- Lo miró, contento.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí. Pero los otros niños son muy tontos… No saben leer.

\- ¿Tu si, tan pronto?

\- Moma me enseñó a leer y escribir antes. Ella dice que quería darme ventaja.

\- Muy bien ¿Y qué te gusta de la escuela?

\- Mmmm… Nuevos amigos…

\- ¿Te llevas bien con todos? ¿Alguno te molesta?

Tú lo miraste enternecida. Samuel estaba tratando de averiguar si debía actuar como seguridad o no.

\- A mí no- Noa miró al suelo- Pero a mi amigo Shoko si…

\- ¿Por qué lo molestan?

\- Porque Shoko es… Chino- Entrecerró los ojos para imitarlo- Y ha dicho que cuando sea grande se quiere casar con un niño.

\- ¿Es niño y se quiere casar con un niño?

\- Sí.

Notaste que Drake te miraba. Asentiste suavemente, ya que sabías lo que pasaba con Shoko. El pequeño era evidente que no tenía interés en niñas, y a pesar de ser una época moderna, de todos modos lo molestaban por eso.

\- Bueno…- Samuel se acomodó- Si es necesario, algún día puedo pasar por ahí, con mi peor cara de malo y asustar un poco a los que se metan con… Shoko…

\- ¿Puedes asustar a sus padres también?- Noa lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿A sus padres?- Se confundió- Supongo ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué le pegan.

\- Oh…

\- El padre de Shoko es muy tradicional- Le comentaste- Él está muy obcecado en la idea de que su hijo le de éxito, nietos y herencia, como si fuera una inversión más que un hijo.

\- Entiendo- Pensó Sam- Sí. Quizás algún día pueda asustarlo.

\- Genial- Sonrió Noa.

\- ¿Y no te parece raro que Shoko prefiera niños?- Indagó él, cuidadosamente.

\- Moma dice que amor es amor.

\- Eso es cierto- Sonrió Sam- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres novias o novios?

\- Amor es amor- Se arqueó de hombro- No sé. Moma dice cuando sienta amor, lo sabré.

\- Que profundo para que solo tengas seis años…

\- ¿Y tú quieres novias o novios?- Arremetió Noa.

\- Novias- Rio Drake.

\- ¿Cómo Moma?

\- Noa…- Lo detuviste, aunque viste a Drake reír- Lo haces sentir incómodo.

\- Perdón…

\- ¿Te gustan los piratas?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- ¡Sí!- Se paró en el banco- ¡Granujas y espadas! ¡Arrrr!

\- Tengo unas cuantas historias reales de piratas reales. No cuentos.

\- ¿¡En serio!?- Se le acercó- ¿Puedes contarme? ¡Por favor!

\- Otro día Noa- Miraste el reloj- Es hora de volver a casa.

\- Oooooooooohhhhhhh- Se quejó- Mooomaaaaaaa…

\- No, no- Comenzaste a guardar cosas en tu mochila- Hay que buscar a la abuela, tienes que bañarte y hacer la tarea, cenar, dormir…

\- La tarea es un asco…

\- No quisiste hacerla temprano… Te avisé. Además, por más que sea algo tonto, hay que hacerla, o tu maestra me llamará de mañana para preguntarme por qué no lo hiciste ¿Quieres que mamá salga del trabajo por eso?

\- No- Se sentó pesadamente, haciendo un gesto de capricho con la cara.

\- Entonces…- Acomodaste tu mochila en la espalda y tomaste la espada de madera, mientras te ponías de pie- ¿Capitán?

\- Está bien…- Se puso de pie.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Drake también se puso de pie- No traje mi auto, pero al menos puedo hacer de seguridad.

\- No quiero molestarte…

\- Está bien, me gusta pasear.

Sonreíste un momento, antes de darle la espada a Noa y empezar a caminar. Tu acompañante automáticamente se colocó a tu lado, siguiendo tus pasos.

Caminar por el parque con él muy cerca de ti, te generó una enorme cantidad de sentimientos. Seguridad, ante todo. Él, con esa chaqueta de mezclilla y su porte seguro era como un enorme guardia de seguridad personal. Confianza, comodidad. Había crecido en ti la sensación de que podrías confiarle tu vida, sin temor. Lo apreciabas, primeramente como persona, pero ahora, como una pizca de algo más. Lo sabías, odiabas que pasara eso, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no te sentías así, que realmente te importaba poco. Si debías enamorarte de alguien, él era el indicado.


	7. Chapter 7

Tú caminaste con Noa y Samuel, por buen rato, cruzando calles y veredas, mientras hablaban un poco. Era agradable poder conversar con él. Te habías percatado que él era, sin dudas, un hombre muy inteligente y perspicaz, algo relativamente inusual para lo que acostumbrabas.

Te detuviste en una vereda, con autos pasando. Conocías esa zona y no había semáforo para peatones, había que cruzar a ojo.

\- Mano- Le dijiste a Noa, acostumbrada.

Él pequeño, que seguía con su espada, tomó la mano más cercana disponible para cruzar con compañía adulta, pero esa mano fue la de Sam. Drake lo miró levemente, curioso ante esa muestra de confianza. Tú sonreíste y en tu mente creció el deseo de ver más interacciones como esas.

Los tres cruzaron, atentos, aunque Noa correteó en la vereda contigua a penas su pie lo tocó.

\- ¿Noa sabe de tu… trabajo?- Te preguntó Sam, en voz baja.

\- No. Pero debe intuirlo. Es inteligente, y sabe que algo extraño ocurre conmigo y el hecho que trabaje demasiado tiempo. Aun no debe entender por qué tengo tantos problemas con los hombres.

\- ¿Y por qué te dice Moma y no mamá?

\- Es una tontería en realidad- Sonreíste- Sucede que mi abuela es italiana, así que mi madre siempre fue algo italiana para hablar. Cuando él era pequeño, mientras aprendía a decir “mamá”, mi madre bromeaba con “¿Dónde está mamma?”. Un día dijo algo del estilo “momma” y nunca se le fue. Sabe que lo dice mal, pero como me lo dijo una vez… Tiene estilo.

\- Razón no le falta…

\- Además, ya le dije si algo me ocurre y alguien debe retirarlo de la escuela, llamarlo o lo que sea, ese alguien no diría que su “mamá” o su “madre” mandó a buscarlo. Solamente las personas de confianza saben que él haría caso si es “Moma” quien lo mandó.

\- Es algo así como su palabra clave.

\- Exactamente. Y con eso… Ya sabes…- Tocaste a penas su brazo- Si algo me pasa y debes ayudarlo…

\- Lo sé, lo sé…

\- Gracias. Noa- Lo llamaste al ver que se había alejado un poco- No corras.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Se quedó quieto.

\- Que obediente- Rio Samuel.

\- Es que no lo regaño a menudo…- Sonreíste- Es un buen chico. Ni siquiera pide nada porque sabe que no puedo comprarle caprichos.

\- Debe ser complicado vivir tan justos de dinero…

\- Hay sacrificios que hacer- Te arqueaste de hombros- Noa debe dejar de lado el pedir juguetes y ropa nueva, yo trabajo el doble y sin descanso, mi madre trata de aguantar todo su dolor de artritis sin tomar las malditas y costosas pastillas…

\- Cielos…

\- ¿Pero sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró.

\- Somos felices a pesar de todo.

Lo viste sonreír ampliamente, a gusto por oír eso. Suavemente palmeó tu espalda, casi como felicitándote por ese detalle.

\- Hey- Murmuró él- Recuerda si en algún momento necesitas urgentemente dinero, para lo que sea. Búscame.

\- Gracias pero paso… No quiero empezar a tener deudas contigo.

Ustedes llegaron hasta donde Noa se había detenido. El niño miraba, embobado, varios juguetes que descansaban en la vidriera de una pequeña juguetería. Más específicamente, un pequeño barco pirata, muy bien hecho, con sus velas blancas, sus mástiles, sus cañones, sus banderas de calaveras y fémures.

Sabías que en cualquier momento diría algo, conocías su cara.

\- Moma… mira…- Señaló el barco- Parece real y todo…

\- Mjm- Asentiste, observando.

Por curiosidad miraste el precio. Demasiado para tu margen de ganancias. Tenías pensado comprarle un nuevo par de zapatillas a tu hijo, ya que estaba creciendo y comenzaban a molestarlo al caminar. Y si comprabas ese barco, él debería aguantar sus pies un mes más, al menos.

Samuel palmeó silenciosamente tu brazo y te hizo señas de que guardaras silencio, luego entró en la juguetería.

No podías creer que él fuera a hacer eso.

Casi un minuto después Drake salía.

\- Hey, Noa- Lo llamó él.

El niño, que no había quitado los ojos a la vidriera, lo miró. Samuel le acercó un barco igual, recién comprado. Noa lo miró con ojos enormes, dando incluso un paso atrás, para luego mirarte.

Sabías que tu hijo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos de seudo desconocidos, y ya le habías dicho que desconfiara de los adultos que le regalaran cosas sin más. Pero sabias que era él, así que le asentiste y le indicaste que lo tomara.

Noa se acercó, no para tomar el barco, sino para abrazar a Samuel por las piernas.

\- Él no abraza a cualquiera- Sonreíste, enternecida- Te lo ganaste.

\- Está bien, campeón- Drake frotó su cabello con su mano libre- Pero prométeme que cuidaras el barco ¿Si?

\- Si…- Noa se separó un poco, tomando el juguete- Gracias Señor Drake.

\- Eres como tu madre- Rio él- Dime Samuel o Sam, no señor Drake, que me siento viejo así.

Noa rio, con el barco en la mano, y se acercó a ti.

\- ¡Moma! ¡Moma!- Te lo extendió- ¡Mira lo que Sam me regaló!

\- Veo, veo- Sonreíste- Ya veremos donde lo ponemos.

\- ¡Pillos y mástiles! ¡Arrrrr!

Tú comenzaste a caminar, viendo a tu hijo caminar feliz, cuidando al barco como si fuera su vida. Te acercaste a Samuel y lo tomaste del brazo un momento.

\- Gracias Samy- Estrujaste un poco su brazo- En serio. No podía costear eso…

\- Está bien, linda- Te sonrió- Lo sé, por eso lo compré ¿No?

Seguiste caminando rumbo a tu casa, tomando el musculoso, firme, seguro y cálido brazo de Drake, encantada de haberlo conocido.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaban al fin en el barrio en donde vivías. Para otros podría ser una zona incluso peligrosa, y lo era si no sabías donde meterte y a qué hora. En ese preciso horario todo estaba bien, aún era seguro andar por allí.

\- No tienes que entrar en el barrio si no quieres- Le dijiste a Sam, aun sin soltar su brazo.

\- He estado en una prisión en Panamá, un barrio de estos me parece un paseo…

\- Eso aquí es estatus- Reíste levemente- Por cierto, no deberás preocuparte por mi mamá. Se llama Felicia, es adorable, extremadamente buena persona, muy humilde.

\- Nonna está viejita- Dijo Noa, adelantándose.

\- Si… esta viejita…- Reconociste- Tiene 87 años. Pero fresca como una lechuga. Escucha mejor que yo.

\- ¿Por qué le dice Nonna?- Preguntó Sam.

\- Nonna en italiano es abuela.

\- Oh- Rio él.

\- Te caerá muy bien.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Thomas… Él era un obrero de construcción, muy trabajador, muy buena persona, pero también muy pobre. Yo tendría la edad de Noa cuando él fue a trabajar en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Obviamente, en la época pagaban una miseria y la seguridad era nula. Estaba soldando unas vigas, había llovido, así que las superficies estaban mojadas. Resbaló y cayó 23 pisos al asfalto. Muerte instantánea.

\- Lamento eso…

\- No hay problema, era muy pequeña. Lo malo es que mi mama tuvo que hacerse cargo, y ella apenas si sabía leer y escribir. Lo dio todo por mí, y ahora trato de darle un poco de buena vida… Así que cuando está sola, la dejo con los otros ancianos del barrio, para que se hablen y peleen un poco, y a esta hora ya debe estar esperándome para regresar a casa.

\- Ya quiero conocerla- Sonrió.

Lentamente llegaron a un patio interno entre los departamentos, una zona común con unos cuantos árboles y asientos, con niños correteando, gente hablando.

En un largo banco, cuatro señoras grandes hablaban y reían. Noa se acercó a ellas, corriendo.

\- ¡Nonna!- Él corrió y abrazó suavemente a una de las mujeres.

Ella era una anciana empequeñecida por los años, de mil arrugas, lentes de excesivo grosor, con un rodete ceñido atando su cabello más blanco que gris, utilizando un amplio vestido claro, floreado, con una chaqueta de lana blanca tejida a mano y un colgante con la imagen de la Virgen.

\- ¡Oh!- Se rio la mujer, con una extremada típica voz de anciana- ¡El capitán!

\- ¡Hola Nonna! ¡Hola señoras!- Saludó Noa, siendo correspondido.

Tú, que habías soltado a Drake hace rato, te acercaste a ella y besaste sus dos mejillas.

\- Hola mamá- Dijiste- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Las piernas?

\- Hola pequeña- Ella tomó tus manos- Bien, bien… El clima es amable hoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Se divirtieron?

\- Claro…

Tu madre miró levemente al hombre a tu lado, acomodando mejor sus lentes con sus manos arrugadas, para verlo mejor. Te diste cuenta de que lo había notado, así que decidiste presentarlo.

\- Mamá- Dijiste- Él es Samuel Drake, un amigo. Sam, ella es Felicia, mi madre.

\- Hola muchacho- Sonrió Felicia.

\- Mucho gusto señora- Drake besó su mano al mejor estilo caballero antiguo.

\- ¡Oh!- Ella empezó a reír tiernamente- ¡Caballero! Ji ji ji ¡Era joven cuando fue la última vez que vi que alguien saludaba así!

\- Mamá, no lo hostigues… ¿Recuerdas ese amigo amable del que te hablé? ¿Mmmm?- Arqueaste tus cejas- Es él.

\- ¡Virgen Santa!- Ella tomó sus manos- Eres un trozo de cielo, hijo. Mil gracias por eso. Estás invitado a almorzar comida casera siempre que quieras.

\- De acuerdo- Rio Drake- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- ¡Mira Nonna!- Noa le mostró el barco de juguete- ¡Sam me lo regaló!

\- ¡Qué bonito! ¿Le diste las gracias al señor?

\- Si- Sonrió- Dijo que no le digan señor, que lo hacen sentir viejo.

\- Claro- Sonrió Felicia- Por eso yo digo también, que me digan señorita… Por cierto, muchacho ¿No tendrás un hermano unos… treinta o cuarenta años mayor, cierto?

\- No- Sonrió Samuel- Lo siento, soy el más viejo de mi familia.

\- Diantres. No puedo pagar tus favores con mi familia, pero puedo leerte el futuro en las manos- Felicia palmeó el espacio libre a su lado- ¿Quieres ver?

\- Claro- Él se sentó a su lado.

\- Veamos- Acomodó sus lentes, tomando sus manos y mirando sus palmas- Bueno, manos fuertes y gentiles, buen indicio.

\- No hace falta verle las manos para eso mamá, con verle la cara alcanza- Reíste.

\- Cierto- Rio ella, empezando a leer- Bien… Comienzo complicado muchacho… Tuviste que correr antes de empezar a caminar… Muy complicado… Estuviste cuidando a un familiar… ¿Una hermana quizás?

\- Sorprendente- Confesó Drake- Un hermano de hecho.

\- Tu vida estuvo llena de obstáculos y sufrimientos, pero jamás dejaste de luchar… Curioso… La línea de la vida casi se corta… ¿Casi mueres?

\- Casi- Sonrió suavemente.

\- Pobrecillo- Palmeó sus manos un momento- Y todo siguió complicado hasta hace muy poco… Tu vida se enderezó recientemente, ahora vives bien con tus seres queridos, en paz…

\- Dile el futuro mamá- Dijiste- Eso es lo más interesante de todo.

\- ¿Futuro?- Ella frotó unas líneas de su mano- Mejor aún. No te preocupes por el mañana, que solo te deparan amaneceres, y morirás muy viejo y feliz.

\- ¿Alguna recomendación?- Preguntó Drake.

\- Nunca le des una nalgada a un burro.

Felicia empezó a reír con fuerza, adorablemente, contagiando a todos con sus tonterías.


	9. Chapter 9

Tú aun estabas riendo ante la tontería de tu madre, cuando ella se levantó lentamente. Tomaste su brazo, como siempre.

\- No me hagas olvidar- Te dijo tu madre- Mañana tengo que ir al médico.

\- Lo tengo anotado, no te preocupes.

\- Bien, bien… Ya sabes que mi memoria no es lo que era antes.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si recuerdas más cosas que yo.

Felicia rio suavemente, caminando.

\- Señora- Samuel se acercó- Si quiere puedo cargarla.

\- Oh, no te preocupes muchacho- Sonrió ella- Estoy bien. Ella solo me sujeta para evitar que me caiga o algo. Y dime Nonna, o Felicia…

\- De acuerdo, Felicia…

\- Aunque no me negaré a tomar uno de esos fuertes brazos- Rio ella.

\- Claro- Él le ofreció el brazo libre.

\- Buena musculatura- Felicia apretó levemente el brazo- ¿Gimnasio?

\- Poco… Entreno escalando.

\- ¿En serio? Mira que bien ¿Y por qué escalar, pequeño?

\- No lo sé, me gusta… Tiene una mezcla de la adrenalina por la posibilidad de caerme y la sensación de libertad al subir. Además, no necesito equipamiento, puedo treparme en lo que sea…

\- ¿Ves hija?- Ella te miró- No tienes excusas para no hacer deporte.

\- Yo no hago deporte porque me aburro mamá, no porque tenga o no equipamiento.

\- Eso es simple- Te dijo Drake- Es por que no has encontrado el deporte de tu vida. Una vez que lo encuentres…

\- No gracias- Reíste.

Lentamente se acercaron a los edificios y entraron en uno, con una serie de escaleras que subían por los departamentos.

\- ¿Usted tiene que bajar y subir las escaleras?- Preguntó Sam- ¿No hay ascensor?

\- Es un barrio pobre, cariño- Dijo Felicia- Agradece que hay puertas.

\- Es por eso que la dejo en la casa de los ancianos- Dijiste- Esta en la planta baja, así que ella solo tiene que subir y bajar a la mañana y a la noche.

\- Aun puedo, aun puedo- Rio Felicia- Solo son tres pisos.

\- Cuando la artritis te duele, no dices eso…

\- Nimiedades…

\- ¡Yo vigilo!- Noa se adelantó- ¡Nada en su camino!

Paso a paso Felicia subió los escalones, uno a uno, lentamente pero sin detenerse.

Una vez llegado al tercer piso, Noa estaba parado frente a la puerta de madera con una letra D metálica.

Tu abriste la puerta con tus llaves y viste a tu hijo entrar velozmente y a tu madre seguirlo. Cerraste la puerta un momento, quedándote con Sam fuera de tu departamento.

\- Bueno…- Sonreíste tímidamente- Creo que es hora de que vaya a vigilar que Noa haga los deberes…

\- Si- Sonrió él, mirando levemente a un lado- Deberíamos… repetir esto más seguido… ¿Tienes… tu teléfono contigo? Digo, para que anotes mi número, por si necesitas mi ayuda, dinero, o algo…

\- Claro- Sacaste el teléfono de tu bolsillo.

Se lo diste, viendo que el anotaba su número y te lo devolvía.

\- Por cierto…- Dijo él- Era cierto, tu madre es adorable…

\- Lo se…- Sonreíste.

\- Saluda a Noa de mi parte…

\- Claro…

Pero parecía que más allá de todo lo que se decían, ninguno de los dos quería irse completamente.

Él estaba muy cerca de ti, con su fuerte presencia de aroma masculino, generándote deseos de acercarte aún más, hundir tu nariz en su cuello y olerlo por horas. Miraste sus ojos un momento, viéndolo concentrado en tu mirada, como si intentara leer tus pensamientos y deseos.

Tímidamente tomaste una de sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos aferrarse suavemente a los tuyos, frotar tu piel con sus cálidas yemas. Te sonrió imperceptiblemente, compartiendo tu secreto.

Drake se acercó un poco más y besó dulce y casi etéreamente tu mejilla, muy cerca de tus labios, para luego acercar su boca a tu oído.

\- Cuídate linda- Susurró él, con un dulce tono melodioso.

\- Tu también- Ronroneaste.

Él se separó de ti, mirándote por última vez y estrujando apenas tu mano, antes de soltarte del todo y alejarse rumbo a las escaleras.

Contuviste tu respiración hasta el momento en que no lo viste más, que fue cuando diste un suspiro largo y pesado que atravesó tu sonrisa.

Abriste la puerta y entraste a tu departamento, cerrado la madera tras de ti y quedándote apoyada un momento, pensando en él. Por suerte tu mamá no te había visto, no querías tener que ver su cara de “lo sabía”.

Miraste tu teléfono, notando que tu mano te temblaba, viendo su número ya guardado en la agenda.

Sonreíste nuevamente, antes de guardar tu teléfono y recomponerte. Aun debías hacer muchas cosas en tu casa y no tenías el tiempo como para seguir soñando despierta.


	10. Chapter 10

Te habías asegurado de que tu hijo hubiera hecho la tarea correctamente, se hubiese bañado bien y estuviera alimentado y acostado.

Fuiste a tu habitación, aquella que compartías con tu madre, a falta de espacio. Entrecerraste la puerta y te cambiaste, viendo que Felicia estaba sentada en la cama, pensativa. Seguramente había terminado de rezar.

\- Hija- Dijo ella- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Hoy? Nada- Te sentaste en tu cama pequeña- Aunque las chicas dicen que hay clientela, así que el viernes iré…

\- No hablo de eso… Hablo de tu amigo.

\- ¿Samuel? ¿Qué hay con él?- La miraste.

\- Eso pregunto. No soy tonta, cariño, he visto las miradas que se dan. Y no te había visto así de enamorada desde… bueno… ya sabes quién…

\- No lo sé mamá…- Suspiraste- Es decir, lo has visto… Es casi perfecto, pero… De momento nada. No quiero apresurarme, que ya he tomado suficientes decisiones a la ligera… 

\- Por pensar demasiado tampoco dejes que tu vida se escurra. A veces tienes que arriesgarte un poco…

\- ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que me arriesgué? El idiota me abandonó estando embarazada…

\- Drake no es un idiota.

\- Lo sé, mamá, lo sé- Frotaste tu cara- Dame tiempo para ver qué ocurre.

\- Le gustas- Sonrió Felicia- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Quizás- Te acostaste- Ya duerme mamá…

\- Que gruñona, tal y como tu padre…

Tú suspiraste. Querías que todo eso fuera posible, pero ya conocías la vida y nunca salía bien.

\- ¿Y a ti que rayos te ocurre hoy?

Nathan empujó a su hermano, que seguía mirando la nada. Lo había invitado en la tarde, para charlar, y en vez de únicamente irse, había vuelto tras un par de horas fuera.

Ahora estaba en la mesa del comedor, con una cerveza en la mano, mirando la nada convenientemente ubicada en la puerta de la heladera.

\- Tiene la misma cara- Dijo Elena, volviendo de dejar a Cassie en la cuna.

\- ¿Cuál cara?- Nate la miró.

\- La cara que tenías tú cuando me mirabas.

\- Oh… ¿Sam? ¿Al final te has enamorado de alguien?

\- Dios- Suspiró al fin Samuel- Si… finalmente…

\- Demonios que te ha costado. Creí que como el Casanova que eras, jamás te pasaría. ¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

\- No…- Tomó un trago.

\- Bueno- Elena se sentó- ¿De que trabaja?

\- ¿De día?- La miró- Oficina. De noche es prostituta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En serio?- Nathan se frotó la cara- No tienes amor, tienes una enfermedad de transmisión sexual…

\- He estado con suficientes mujeres como para distinguir mis típicas emociones exacerbadas por un cuerpo, al amor. Ella es adorable, su hijo es adorable, su madre es aún más adorable.

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿Ya conociste su familia?- Fisher lo miró- Cielos que vas rápido.

\- Fue fortuito, no pensaba verla hoy. Me la encontré en el parque cuando me fui de aquí.

\- ¿Y que tiene ella de diferente?

\- No lo sé- Acarició la botella de cerveza, con ojos soñadores- Es muy dulce, muy humilde, muy cariñosa, muy inteligente… Me dan deseos de hablar con ella por horas, mirar sus ojos, tomar su mano cálida, acurrucarme en sus brazos hasta dormirme. Tiene una sonrisa tímida que me ilumina…

\- Bueno- Elena miró a Nate- A mí me parece amor real.

\- Si…- Nathan frotó fuertemente la espalda de su hermano- Me alegro por ti viejo, espero que no lo arruines.

\- Lo intentaré- Rio Sam.

\- Puedes invitarla algún día- Dijo Elena- Yo puedo encargarme de revisar si te ama o no.

\- Gracias. De todos modos, sé que me ama… Se pone tan nerviosa como yo…

\- Tu nunca estas nervioso con una mujer- Nathan se le acercó, molestándolo un poco- Eso es nuevo… ¿Te tiemblan las piernas y te sudan las manos?

\- Un poco- Sonrió, apenado.

\- ¿Estas sonrojado?- Rio él- ¿En serio? Sam…

\- Eres insoportable- Bebió un trago.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no estas así de enamorado?- Elena lo miró.

\- Puffff…- Pensó él- Antes de Panamá… Era un muchacho y me gustaba una muchacha… Ahora amo a una mujer… Es diferente…

\- Obviamente es diferente.

\- Dios- Rio Sam- Me siento atontado, perdido en una nube de pensamientos bobos, como si me hubiese emborrachado… No puedo parar de sonreír y suspirar…

\- Se nota, créeme- Nathan palmeó su brazo- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche para seguir hablándonos de ella o llamo un taxi?

\- No, no, llama un taxi- Se puso de pie- Bastante los he molestado hoy. Quizás mañana vuelva.

\- Yo lo llamaré- Elena caminó a la sala.

Nate se puso de pie, mirando nuevamente a su hermano. Jamás lo había visto tan brillante, enérgico y lleno de vida, con una sonrisa casi eterna en su cara y los ojos iluminados de pensamientos. Tomó su hombro un momento, con rostro serio.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo así- Le dijo Nathan- Tanto Elena como yo, te apoyaremos al cien por ciento con ella, así que, mantenme al día. Realmente quiero ver que funcione y que por fin puedas armar tu propia familia.

\- Gracias hermanito- Le sonrió.

Samuel le dio un fuerte abrazo, palmeando su espalda. Realmente necesitaba eso, el saber que su fiel hermano menor lo apoyaba completamente. Con su soporte moral, se sentía capaz de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de varios días, habías hablando un par de veces con Samuel, por teléfono, y él te había propuesto una reunión por la tarde, con él y su hermano, la esposa de él y su hija. Te pareció una idea diferente, así que decidiste llevar a tu hijo para conocerlos, para ver de qué diantres estaba hecha la familia de la que tanto él hablaba.

Por supuesto, le avisaste a Noa de que se trataba, que no se alterara. Tu hijo últimamente se volvía demasiado eufórico e imparable cuando mencionabas a Drake. Era obvio que le había tomado mucho cariño y demasiado pronto.

Drake te había pedido que asistieras a una cafetería en el centro, así que te dirigiste allí. Habías visto ese lugar antes, no era demasiado ostentoso, era simple y barato. Si era una zona concurrida, la calle que corría al lado solía tener autos y autobuses todo el tiempo.

Estabas llegando allí, con tu hijo al lado, andando ambos por la vereda de enfrente. Era obvio que Samuel los había visto antes, ya que se había puesto de pie entre las mesas y se había parado en la vereda.

\- ¡Sam!- Saludó Noa, agitando su mano.

\- Dame la mano para cruzar- Dijiste.

Pero el pequeño ignoró eso, corrió directamente hacia Samuel, cruzando la calle concurrida. Gritaste su nombre mientras el corazón se te comprimía en el pecho. Un autobús avanzaba velozmente y Noa estaba parado en el medio.

Drake fue más rápido para actuar y se catapultó hacia el niño, tomándolo de un brazo.

Todo lo que viste fue el autobús avanzar sin parar, mientras la sangre se te helaba y el alma se te rompía. Tu vida quedó comprimida en un puño, todo el tiempo en que el vehículo tardó en terminar de pasar, y que si bien apenas si tomó un par de segundos, a ti te pareció una vida.

Viste a Drake, de pie junto a un auto estacionado, sujetando firmemente a un Noa agarrado fuertemente de sus piernas.

Corriste hacia él, ignorando a la gente que miraba preocupada lo que por poco si había sido un accidente fatal.

\- ¡Noa!- Gritaste, una vez que llegaste a él- ¿¡Que hiciste!?

\- Moma…- Murmuró él.

Te agachaste para abrazarlo un momento, temblorosa, revisándolo, viendo que estaba bien.

\- ¡Idiota!- Lo sacudiste un poco, agarrándolo del brazo- ¿¡Que te he dicho!?

\- Lo siento madre- Bajó la mirada, culpable.

\- ¡Casi te atropellan! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿¡Me oíste!?

\- Si madre…

Te pusiste de pie, mirando a Samuel. Ver sus ojos hizo que los tuyos se empaparan. Lo abrazaste por el cuello, con fuerza y con tus manos temblando.

\- Sam…- Gemiste- Por Dios… Sam… Lo salvaste… Lo salvaste…

\- Está bien- Frotó tu espalda.

\- Gracias…- Mascullaste mientras besabas su mejilla, varias veces- Dios…

\- No pasó nada- Semi sonrió- Cálmate… Respira…

Por un momento solo te quedaste abrazándolo por el cuello, en el medio de la calle, intentando recuperar el alma que se te había escapado del cuerpo.

\- Moma…- Murmuró tu hijo, abrazando tus piernas- Perdóname Moma…

Te separaste levemente de Samuel, mirando hacia abajo.

\- Estas muy… muy castigado- Le dijiste- Y si se lo dices a Nonna, tu castigo será épico…

\- Si madre…

\- Discúlpate con Samuel y dale las gracias, no seas maleducado además de desobediente.

Noa se acercó a él, aun con la mirada baja.

\- Gracias por salvarme Señor Drake… Perdóneme…

\- Está bien pequeño- Sam acarició su cabello- Tranquilo.

\- No dejo de acumular deudas contigo- Frotaste tu cara.

\- No empieces, linda… Vamos, necesitas sentarte y tomar agua… además de dejar de dar un espectáculo…

Caminaste con él hacia las mesas, donde viste un hombre musculoso de pie y una mujer con un bebe en brazos, que te miraban.

\- Ya sabes quienes son ellos- Te dijo Samuel- Nathan, Elena y Cassie. Y ustedes ya saben quiénes son.

\- Hola- Sonreíste levemente- Perdón… Tengo unas maneras horribles de aparecer…

\- No te preocupes- Sonrió Nathan, sentándose- Sam es igual de dramático en sus apariciones.

\- Ten- Elena te alcanzó un vaso con agua.

\- Gracias- Te sentaste al lado de Samuel, tomando el vaso con tus manos que aun temblaban.

\- Tranquila- Samuel frotó tu espalda- Noa, siéntate tú también.

\- Si Señor Drake- Él se sentó entre ti y Elena, aun con culpabilidad en el rostro.

Tu bebiste un poco de agua, tratando de serenarte. Miraste a tu hijo, que no había levantado la mirada del piso.

\- Noa- Dijiste- Recuerda muy bien, que si no hubiese sido por Sam, ese autobús te hubiera atropellado. Le debes prácticamente tu vida.

\- Déjalo- Samuel lo defendió- Si vamos a los hechos, él corrió por que me vio. Técnicamente, fue mi culpa.

\- No lo defiendas- Lo miraste- Debe aprender a que incluso una tontería enorme puede tener consecuencias severas.

\- Tiene solo seis años, linda, relájate.

\- Antes aprenda, antes evitara idioteces como las de hoy.

Elena cruzó miradas con su esposo. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, y era que Samuel estaba teniendo actitudes de padre, aun sin serlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Desde hacía varios minutos que estabas hablando con Nathan y Elena. Te habías dado cuenta de la enorme semejanza de espíritu entre los hermanos Drake, su vínculo, su manera de bromear entre ellos, a la vez que te percatabas de la estabilidad emocional de Elena, su tranquilidad. Pero tenías la sensación de que esa mujer estaba analizándote.

\- Entonces…- Dijiste, luego de que todos hubieran ordenado algo para tomar- Elena… ¿Primeriza?

\- Si- Sonrió Fisher- ¿Es muy notorio?

\- Un poco- Reíste.

\- Señora- Noa la miró- ¿Puedo sostenerla?

Elena miró tu hijo, un tanto preocupada. Darle una bebe a un niño no le parecía buena idea.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por él- Dijiste- Más allá de lo que parece, un buen niñero. En mi edificio tengo unos vecinos arriba y en el mismo piso que tienen bebes como Cassie, y Noa suele cuidarlos cuando hace falta. Y con cuidarlos digo que los alimenta, los vigila e incluso les cambia los pañales.

\- ¿No es un poco pequeño para eso?- Nate te miró.

\- Si, lo se… Pero lo hace bien, aprende y le gusta cuidar bebes… Por lo menos ya sé que no tendrá problemas cuando le toque hacerlo en su futuro.

\- De acuerdo- Elena cedió.

La mujer le alcanzó suavemente su hija a tu hijo. Él la sostuvo firmemente y con sobrada práctica, mirándola y hablándole.

\- Tiene ojos inteligentes- Dijo Noa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Elena sonrió.

\- No lo sé- La acunó- Tiene mirada profunda.

Fisher volvió a mirarte, pensativa.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que me miras así?- Decidiste preguntarle, haciendo que los hermanos Drake te miraran- Soy pobre, no tonta.

\- Lo siento- Sonrió ella- Siempre soy muy evidente. Solamente pienso. Sobre tu… trabajo.

Sabías que no hablaba de tu trabajo de oficina, sino de tu otro trabajo.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?- Volviste a preguntar.

\- ¿Te gustaría dejarlo?

\- Por supuesto, si es que encontrase algún trabajo donde pagaran unos mil por día…

\- Samuel dijo que no usabas ese dinero para mantenerte ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? ¿No prefieres estar en casa?

\- Elena…- Nathan llamó su atención.

\- ¿Tienes idea lo que cuesta una universidad?- Le preguntaste- Es muy simple tener un bebé, pero debes pensar en su futuro, más que en su presente. Y nosotros somos pobres. Si quiero que Noa pueda al menos tener un trabajo mejor que el mío, necesito ganar dinero extra, como sea. Nosotros no somos como ustedes, que tienen la suerte de tener una casa con habitaciones para todos.

Hubieses continuado con el ataque, de no ser por la mano de Samuel en tu espalda, calmándote. Odiabas que alguien se metiera con tu familia o tus decisiones en la vida.

\- ¿Y que hay con él?- Elena señaló a Samuel- ¿También es por dinero?

\- ¡Elena!- Nathan se alertó.

\- Pobre pero honrada- Siseaste- No voy a permitir que me insultes a mi familia, a mí y a mis sentimientos.

\- Veo- Sonrió Fisher- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Qué?- Te confundiste, aun algo ofendida.

\- Te estaba examinando, linda, tranquila… Quería asegurarme de que no eras mala gente, y eres tal y como aparentas: una buena mujer, trabajadora, dedicada, protectora, fiel, honrada… Ya no hay gente como tú. Cuenta conmigo.

Miraste levemente a Samuel, dudando.

\- Le gusta hacer eso- Él se encogió de hombros- Analizar y analizar. Tiene como un filtro anti porquería. Pasaste.

\- Cielos- Reíste aliviada- Creí que le había caído mal.

\- Al contrario- Rio Elena.

Todos rieron, aliviados. Noa suavemente le devolvió la hija a la mujer.

\- Hey, Noa- Dijo Nate- ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

\- No lo sé- Respondió- Pirata, aunque Moma dice que no existen.

Samuel te miró con una exagerada cara de enfado y estupor, que te hizo reír.

\- No, no- Corregiste- Dije que ya no existen. En su momento si…

\- ¿Y algo… más normal?- Preguntó Nate nuevamente.

\- Me gustan los animales- Pensó Noa- Veterinario. O veterinario de gente, no se…

\- ¿Veterinarios de gente?- Samuel rio con fuerza.

\- Quizás hablas de médicos- Sonrió Elena.

\- Eso- Sonrió Noa- O algo serio y difícil.

\- ¿Por qué algo serio y difícil?

\- Por qué los trabajos serios y difíciles dan buen dinero. Y si gano mucho dinero, Moma puede dejar de trabajar y descansar un poco.

\- ¿Pero no te aburrirías o cansarías con un trabajo así?

\- Quizás…

\- ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer?- Samuel lo miró- Tienes que buscar aquello que más te guste en el mundo, estudiar mucho sobre eso y trabajar de eso. Así, aunque ganes poco dinero, estarás feliz.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Y si son piratas?

Todos en la mesa rieron. No solo por su adorable insistencia, sino por el enorme parecido que tenía con Sam y aquellos bribones de espadas y barcos.


	13. Chapter 13

Si bien era media tarde, aún era temprano. Habían tomado algunas cosas simples y comido un par de cosas dulces.

\- Moma- Te dijo Noa- No te olvides de Gonzalo.

\- No te preocupes, nos verá…

\- ¿Gonzalo?- Samuel te miró.

\- Ya sabes… su amigo… Ya que veníamos hacia acá, decidieron reunirse para jugar en casa de una tía, no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Momaaaaaa…- Tiró de tu ropa.

\- ¿Queeee?- Lo miraste.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta?- Tomó un mechón de su propio cabello.

\- ¿Para dárselo? Bueno… un poco más… Tiene que llegarte a la espalda al menos.

\- ¿Taaaanto? Mooommaaaaaa… Así Gonzalo nunca tendrá pelucas…

\- Lo sé, lo sé- Lo peinaste un poco- Eso no sucediera si más gente donara el pelo en vez de solo cortárselo.

\- Haré una charla en la escuela para que los niños se enteren.

\- Me parece muy bien. Choca esos cinco- Extendiste la mano.

\- ¡Si!- Los chocó, mientras miraba a otro lado y veía a su amigo- ¡Gonzalo!

\- Cálmate- Lo serenaste- ¿Plan?

\- Ir con él a casa de la tía. Que la tía me lleve a casa. No salir solo, no hacer tonterías, ser buen chico.

\- Muy, muy bien- Tocaste su nariz- Pórtate bien. Despídete de ellos.

\- Adiós- Tu hijo se despidió de Nate y Elena.

\- Beso.

Le acercaste la mejilla y Noa besó torpe y fuertemente tu mejilla, antes de bajarse de la silla y acercarse a Sam. El pequeño tiró de su camisa, obligándolo a agacharse un poco, y cuando estuvo a distancia, besó su mejilla, como había hecho contigo.

\- Adiós Moma- Te saludó- Adiós Sam.

Y un poco trastornada por esa cercanía únicamente propia de un familiar, lo viste correr hacia el pequeño muchacho de origen Sudamericano y cabeza calva, abrazarlo efusivamente y caminar con él y la hermana mayor de este.

Tus ojos ahora se desviaron a Samuel, el cual te sonrió suavemente.

\- Un día de estos él te hará más caso a ti que a mí- Dijiste- Y ahí es cuando te patearé la cara.

\- De acuerdo- Rio levemente.

Solo te demoró un segundo de quitar la vista de él, cuando lo sentiste besar tu mejilla.

\- ¡Sam!- Golpeaste su brazo, con la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué?- Se quedó cerca.

\- No en frente de ellos- Señalaste a Nate y Elena, que reían por lo bajo.

\- Fue un beso tierno e inocente, relájate.

\- No importa…

\- ¿Nos conocimos de una manera bastante burda y te escandalizas por un beso en la mejilla?

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes? Es peor si te avergüenzas así. Te ves adorable y me dan ganas de seguir molestándote.

\- Elena… Ayúdame- Le rogaste a Fisher.

\- ¿Por qué?- Rio ella- Se ven bien juntos.

\- ¿Ves?- Samuel tomó tu mano y entrelazó sus dedos- Nos vemos bien.

\- Bobo…- Mascullaste.

Samuel levantó la mano con tus dedos enganchados y la acercó a su rostro, para besar suavemente tus nudillos, sin dejar de mirar tus ojos. Tu rostro, que había disminuido su tonalidad roja, ahora vestía un tímido rubor.

\- Tus mejillas rosadas te embellecen- Él se acercó un poco a ti.

\- Cielos- Miraste a Nathan- ¿Él siempre es así de insoportable?

\- No- Rio él- Se vuelve peor mientras más confianza te tenga.

\- Genial- Dijiste con sarcasmo.

\- Dan ganas de comerte- Ronroneó Samuel.

\- Oh, me hiciste recordar algo- Apartaste levemente su rostro- Mamá me pidió que te preguntara, cuando iras a almorzar, y si eres alérgico a algo.

\- Tu sabes perfectamente que estoy esperando tu invitación- Arqueó la ceja- Si por mi fuera… Y no, no soy alérgico a nada. O quizás si…

\- ¿A qué?

\- A no verte…

\- ¡Sam!- Volviste a quedar roja.

Pero a pesar de tratar de ocultar tu rostro y fingir exageradamente que eso te molestaba, internamente te estabas derritiendo. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie te coqueteaba así que habías olvidado lo alagada que te hacía sentir, o la enorme caricia que era para a tu ego.

Además, era él. No era un borracho horroroso que buscaba sexo gratis, sino un hombre de proporciones épicas que arrojaba cumplidos dulces como pétalos de flores. No pudiste ocultar la minúscula sonrisa tonta que se había posado en tu cara.

Él se había acercado lo suficiente como para rodearte con un brazo, apretarte contra él y besar tu hombro más cercano, sin dejar de tomar tu mano con su mano libre.

\- Está bien- Suspiraste.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró.

\- Le diré a mamá que iras el sábado ¿Contento?

\- Más o menos- Sonrió ampliamente- ¿Después podremos pasear?

\- ¿Quiénes, a donde y para qué?

\- Ni idea…

\- Bobo.

\- Y otro día Elena y Nate podrán invitarlos a cenar.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Nathan.

\- Es para que conozcan a Felicia- Rio- Esa mujer es todo un personaje.

\- Déjalos en paz- Dijiste- Que además mamá se vuelve loca con los bebés. Si llega ver a Cassie hará cien rituales tradicionales para que tenga la mejor de las vidas.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Lo hizo conmigo ¿Te parece que funcionó bien?

Lo viste reír ampliamente, negando. Había algo en su risa que te provocaba una extremada relajación y el absurdo deseo de hacerlo reír a todas horas, con tal de verlo así de feliz e iluminado con su rostro repleto de dicha.


	14. Chapter 14

El sábado llegó. Tu madre había preparado tanta pasta como para un regimiento, con la salsa más poderosa de ese lado del Misisipi. Era más que obvio que ella intentaba atraer a Drake, del todo, gracias a su magnífica mano de cocina casera. Felicia siempre había dicho que los hombres con el estómago lleno eran más fáciles de enamorar.

Y sabiendo que ustedes eran una familia un tanto escasa de dinero, Samuel apareció con gaseosas, tortas y helados, para contrarrestar el gasto.

El almuerzo fue largo, de varias horas, lleno de comida y charla, sumamente entretenido, con tu madre avergonzándote con antiguas anécdotas de tu niñez, Noa preguntando cosas sobre piratas, y él contando la compleja historia de su vida. Compleja y casi increíble. Totalmente lo opuesto a ti, tu vida simple y monótona, cuya complejidad residía en mantenerse fuera de deudas.

Ya con todo terminado, estabas con la puerta abierta, esperando a que Samuel terminara de despedirse de tu madre y tu hijo. Pensabas en despedirte, como lo usual, quedándote un momento fuera de tu departamento, con él, coqueteando, quizás algo más.

Sam había salido y estabas cerrando la puerta tras de ti, cuando oíste a tu amado Noa decir “Adiós Pap… ¡Sam!”. Sabías que se había corregido, pero lo había dicho. Había dicho eso.

Cerraste la puerta y te quedaste afuera, apoyada en la madera. Habías querido evitar eso, habías querido proteger a tu hijo de esa sensación.

Drake, con su eterna sonrisa, intentó besarte, pero tú apartaste el rostro.

\- No… Samuel, vete…- Pediste.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió- Linda…

\- Vete…

Él miró tu rostro serio y pintado de preocupación, lo que eliminó toda sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Te preguntó- Hace un rato no parabas de reírte de mis tonterías… ¿Qué tienes?

\- Creo… Que fuimos muy lejos demasiado rápido- Miraste al suelo- Creo que deberíamos apartarnos un poco…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Cariño…

Él intentó tomar tu rostro, pero utilizaste uno de tus brazos para detener su avance.

\- Linda… No te entiendo… Háblame de eso ¿Si?- Pidió él.

\- No puedo… Tengo cosas que hacer, Samuel… 

\- Nunca me llamas así… Por Dios… ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No… Solo… Necesito tiempo… Distancia…

\- De… De acuerdo… ¿Cuánto?

\- Todo.

No terminaste de decir la palabra cuando habías abierto la puerta y te habías metido en tu hogar, dejando a Drake solo, parado como una estatua mal hecha en la puerta de tu casa.

Él tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que le habías pedido. Bajó su cabeza, dolido, poniendo la mano sobre la puerta, antes de comenzar a irse, lentamente.

Tú te quedaste apoyada en la puerta, mirando la nada dentro de tu casa. Noa se te acercó rápidamente, con su alegría habitual, lo cual te obligó a fingir una algarabía que no tenías.

\- ¡Moma!- Dijo él- ¿Sam vendrá a comer el próximo sábado? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!

\- No lo sé… quizás… Él está muy ocupado últimamente, pero le preguntaré- Mentiste descaradamente- Ahora ve a jugar un poco.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y así podremos pasear!- Lo viste correr a su habitación.

Suspiraste un poco, con los ojos rojos. Viste a tu madre acercarse, tomar tu mano y ayudar a sentarte, para luego sentarse muy cerca, lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué te haces esto, hija?- Ella acarició tu cabello, hablando en voz baja.

\- No puedo seguir así…- Respondiste, también en voz baja- Mamá, lo oíste… Prácticamente lo llamo papá…

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

\- Fui su… ya sabes que, por una noche, y desde entonces, no hemos pasado de besos en la mejilla… No puedo permitir que Noa se involucre de esa manera cuando no sé qué clase de relación tengo con él.

\- Yo sé qué relación tienes con él, lo vi durante el almuerzo. Y Noa no está equivocado. Eres tú la que está en modo de protección absoluta. Es un buen hombre, querida…

\- No importa si es bueno o no, si esto termina, Noa sufrirá el mayor desconsuelo.

\- Deja de usar a mi nieto como escudo ¿Si? O al menos ten la decencia de confesar que el mayor miedo que tienes es perderlo. No por Noa, sino por ti. Él es un niño, tiene tiempo para superar una cosa así, pero tu no.

\- Dios- Frotaste tu cara.

\- ¿Le pediste tiempo? Bueno, úsalo- Te frotó suavemente la espalda- Y piensa cuando volverás a encontrar un hombre así en tu vida.

\- Tengo demasiados pensamientos juntos como para formar una idea.

\- Solo créeme algo. He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, y pocos hombres como él. Pero si sé que es de la clase de muchacho que no va a dejarte ir fácilmente, así que no esperes que desaparezca. Volverá…

Te quedaste quieta, mirando la mesa. Miles de pensamientos y posibilidades se agolpaban en tu mente, una atrás de otra. Tus deseos chocaban contra tus miedos, el futuro se mezclaba con tus inseguridades, tu corazón peleaba con tu cabeza. La mitad de tu cuerpo y tu vida clamaba a favor de Drake, y la otra mitad, exigía retirarse.

Necesitabas tiempo para pensar, para decidir de qué lado quedarte finalmente.

Por otro lado, Drake se dirigió a casa de su hermano. Allí, bajo el apoyo emocional y la mirada comprensiva de Elena y Nate, habló sobre lo sucedido, lo que creía, lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, pero sobre todo, de su miedo a que esa hubiese sido la última vez que te veía feliz con él.

Jamás había estado así de enamorado, así que jamás había tenido un rechazo tan monumental, ni su alma había sufrido tanto con tan poco.

Samuel estaba realmente destruido.


	15. Chapter 15

No estabas de ánimo para eso, pero ese domingo decidiste salir a vender tu cuerpo. Tus compañeras habían dicho que había muy buena clientela, y ahora que habías dejado a Sam, tampoco tendrías su dinero extra, así que era momento para trabajar.

Además, así quizás no pensarías tanto en él, ni llorarías como hiciste la noche pasada, y quizás incluso te cansarías lo suficiente como para dormir sin soñar con él.

Te presentaste ante tu jefa y comenzaste a ofrecerte y trabajar. Era cierto, mucha clientela.

Era alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, estabas arrodillada, haciéndole una felación veloz a un sujeto cualquiera, en un callejón. Este tipo estaba por terminar, cuando presentiste de qué había alguien cerca, mirando. No te preocupaba demasiado, eran muy comunes los idiotas que iban a mirar.

\- Viejo- Gruñó tu cliente- Harás que se me baje. Espera un momento y es toda tuya.

Por supuesto, con tu habilidad, lo hiciste terminar rápidamente. Te giraste un momento, para escupir en el suelo y recomponer levemente tu apariencia.

Tu cliente guardó su elemento y se acercó al visitante, mientras salía del callejón.

\- Toda tuya, viejo- Le dijo- No es tan buena, pero para una felación alcanza.

Tú terminaste de limpiar tu boca, cuando miraste a tu segundo cliente, que aun miraba al desconocido con ojos de querer asesinarlo. Era Drake.

\- Dios- Negaste- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quiero hablar contigo- Sam se cruzó de brazos.

\- Estoy trabajando.

\- Bueno, haz una pausa.

\- Puedo ganar 200 en lo que tú llamas pausa… Además, te pedí distancia…

\- Da igual, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Quieres que te pague por hablar?- Sacó la billetera- ¿Eso quieres? Bien, dime el precio.

\- Soy prostituta, pero no me vendo de esa manera- Te enojaste- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Qué puedes comprarme completamente?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡No entiendo nada de nuestra maldita relación! ¡Pasas de tratarme como tu pareja a directamente romper conmigo, sin decirme siquiera por que! ¡Me merezco una explicación al menos! ¡Te he tratado como una maldita reina, al menos devuélveme el buen trato!

\- ¿Cuál relación, Samuel? Primero me pagas, follas y luego apenas si me tratas como una amiga…

\- No quería presionarte ¿De acuerdo? Sé que vives entre idiotas ¡Intentaba ser dulce!

\- Este bien, déjalo así… Vete por favor…

\- No hasta que me digas por qué diablos me dejaste…

\- Por qué no puedo arriesgar la salud emocional de Noa, si no puedo garantizarle nada. Ayer prácticamente te dijo papá, y apenas te conoce. Yo apenas te conozco. No puedo zambullirme así en una relación, con la esperanza de que todo marche bien.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Por que la vida no funciona así! Y en el mejor de los casos, de que funcione ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Luego tendré que decirle a mi hijo que se olvide de su nuevo padre! ¡No puedo con eso!

\- Dios ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? ¡Deja de ver la vida como una tragedia!- Él se acercó- ¡Y deja de pensar que eres la única persona en la relación! ¡Debes hablarme estas cosas, permitirme solucionarlo! ¡No tirarlo todo a la basura!

Un hombre fornido con cabello largo y chaqueta de cuero entró al callejón y alejó a Samuel de ti, de un empujón. Ya sabías quien era, era uno de los pandilleros que recorrían la zona para protegerlas de cualquier abusivo, y él había especulado que Drake era uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué?- Samuel lo miró, enojado.

\- Atrás idiota- Dijo el hombre- Muy hombre eres atacando a una trabajadora. Vete o haré que te vayas.

\- ¡Soy su pareja, estúpido!- Drake avanzó.

\- ¡Hey!- Lo señaló, dejándote detrás de él- ¡No eres el primer novio abusivo al que le rompería los dientes!

\- ¡Dile que está todo bien!- Te pidió él.

\- ¿Bonny?- Te miró- ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

\- No- Suspiraste- Es inofensivo. Ya se iba.

\- Cariño- Samuel te miró con ojos tristes.

\- Vete y déjame trabajar.

\- Déjame darte el dinero del día, ve a casa, por favor.

\- Vete…

\- Linda…

\- Vamos- El pandillero lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia la calle- La dama dijo que te vayas.

\- ¡Cariño!- Te miró, nuevamente, forcejeando un poco- ¡Vuelve conmigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero ser el padre de Noa! ¡Por favor!

Te quedaste apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados para no verlo. No querías observar sus ojos de cachorro abandonado.

El pandillero se lo llevó hasta la esquina de la calle, donde lo soltó de manera levemente brusca.

\- Eres de alta categoría- Le dijo a Sam- Las señoritas hablan elogios de ti, así que seré amable. Pero no comiences a acosar a Bonny porque te partiré la cara.

Drake comenzó a caminar, resoplando, entre dolido y furioso por todo y por nada. Casi no podía creer que había dicho que quería ser el padre de Noa. Y se sorprendió de saber que no era mentira, realmente deseaba criar y proteger con todo cariño a ese niño inusual. Quería ser el yerno de Felicia, tu esposo y padre de tu hijo.

Pero tú aun seguías dudando, con la espalda en la pared y tus piernas débiles. Tu maldita mente aún no se decidía por aceptarlo, aunque tu corazón lo estaba gritando desde el momento en que lo habías despedido de tu casa. Viste a Sophie, tu jefa, acercarse. Respetabas a esa mujer tanto como a tu madre, y sabías que iba a darte una charla épica, pero deseabas decirle que se fuera al cuerno, que no necesitabas un monólogo, necesitabas detener tu mente.

\- Vamos- Ella tomó gentilmente tu brazo.

\- Sophie… Yo…

\- No. Esto va muy por encima de tu trabajo. Estamos hablando de tu futuro y de Noa. Yo he tomado millones de malas decisiones, así que vas a escucharme, para que no cometas las mismas estupideces que yo.

\- Es que yo…

\- Tienes miedo, lo sé- Comenzó a caminar contigo- Veremos si logro sacártelo de alguna manera.

Y lo que debía ser una charla momentánea, duró hasta el amanecer. Sophie podría haberse dedicado a la psicología, ya que logró revolver tus miedos más internos y secretos con una facilidad anormal, acomodarte las ideas y darte un puntapié emocional que te hizo avanzar bastante.

Estabas comenzando a verle el sentido a todo y, desde hacía mucho tiempo, una luz al final del túnel.


	16. Chapter 16

Era lunes y tu mente seguía clavada en un millar de pensamientos. Pasaste tu día pensando, escuchando a Noa hablar de cosas que quería hacer con Samuel, la mirada de tu madre que escondía mil comentarios. Decidiste volver a trabajar esa noche, necesitabas el dinero para comprarle ropa nueva a tu hijo.

Estabas caminando por un estacionamiento, sitio usual para establecer negocios. Un automóvil se detuvo y viste a un hombre bajar raudamente. De bigote denso, con poco cabello, gordo y desaliñado. Lo conocías, desde antes, cuando no parecía un adefesio. Tu sangre comenzó a hervir.

\- Acá estas- Dijo él, sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Daniel?- Gruñiste.

\- Negocios. La última vez dijiste que te había dejado embarazada ¿Lo abortaste o lo tuviste?

\- ¿Y eso que mierda te importa? Me dejaste entonces, no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¿Lo tuviste o no?

\- Es problema mío- Siseaste.

\- Lo tuviste- Medio sonrió- Sino no estarías tan a la defensa y no tendrías los senos caídos. Bien. Lo necesito. Él o ella, no interesa tanto.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste, incrédula- ¿Estás loco?

\- No. Mira, tonta, negociemos. Mi esposa esta haciéndome un juicio por no sé qué tontería, y va a sacarme todo, ya que gracias a esa mal nacida, ninguno de mis tres hijos es realmente mío. Pero si de ella. Así que, va a sacarme todo para “mantenerlos”. Ese embarazo que te hice, es mío. Préstamelo un poco, para fanfarronear de mi descendencia con el juez y que me den mi parte. Te daré un porcentaje ¿Es un trato?

\- Dios- Lo miraste sin creerlo- ¿Te crees que mi hijo es un objeto, un elemento de propiedad? No pienso dártelo ni remotamente ¡Me oyes!

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Un varón? Mejor… Se honesta, Bonny, eres prostituta, tú quieres dinero, yo te lo doy.

\- Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, idiota.

\- No me interesa tu nombre, perra. Dame al niño un par de semanas.

\- A ti no te daría ni la mano si estas cayendo por un precipicio ¡Púdrete!

Tu voz alzada llamó la atención de varias amigas tuyas, que se acercaron para colaborar. 

\- ¡Hey, idiota!- Bufó Denisse, acercándose- ¡Vete al diablo!

\- Llama a Hanna, llama a todos- Le dijiste a Wanda.

\- ¡Escúchame bien!- Daniel te apuntó con el dedo- ¡Vas a darme el niño o te buscaré con un abogado!

\- ¡Tú no vas a acercarte a mi familia! ¡No sabes quienes son!

\- ¡Voy a encontrarte y lo sabes!- Escupió- ¡No tienes idea lo fácil que sería mandarte a matar y hacerme cargo completamente de tu hijo! ¡Y lo haría mandar a matar a él también luego de que deje de serme útil!

El inconfundible sonido del martillo de una pistola al ser cargada hizo callar a todos de inmediato, como un grito astral. El hombre que te había dejado embarazada palideció unos tres tonos mientras levantaba las manos. Lentamente, detrás de él y con la punta helada pegada contra aquella cabeza gorda, Samuel se movió paso a paso, para mirar su cara.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer que?- Dijo Drake, clara y lentamente, quedándose de pie cerca de ti, apuntándolo con un brazo tan firme como una estatua.

\- N-nada- Tembló Daniel.

\- Te oí, desgraciado- Bufó- Adivina que… Ese niño tiene un nuevo padre y está parado frente a ti, con una pistola 9mm Taurus y catorce balas.

\- Yo… yo soy su padre biológico- Se animó a decir.

\- ¿En serio?- Arqueó una ceja- ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¡Entonces quédate convenientemente callado!- Presionó la punta contra su frente.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

\- Ahora escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir- Gruñó, enojado- Te irás. No volverás a acercarte a ella ni intentarás averiguar nada sobre su familia. No te acercarás a nadie que puedas asociar con ella. Y si intentas siquiera que alguien la ataque… Por Dios aquí presente, te juro que vaciaré dos cargadores en tu pútrida cara, pero solo luego de golpearte tanto que necesitaría ayuda para poder levantar mis puños. ¿Quedo claro?

\- S-si- Tembló.

\- Y para ponerte en perspectiva, estuve 15 años en prisión, peleando con reclusos todo el tiempo. Tengo contactos extremadamente poderosos y peligrosos. Metete con mi familia, y olvídate de tu vida. ¿Entendido?

\- S-Si- Murmuró, aterrado.

\- ¿¡Entendido!?- Apretó la pistola contra su cara.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!- Tembló como perro asustado.

\- ¡Vete y desaparece! ¡Camina!

Viste a Daniel correr hacia su auto, con una mancha de orina corriéndole por la pierna. En pocos segundos, había desaparecido en la noche.

Te diste cuenta de que se había armado un remolino de prostitutas y pandilleros alrededor, todos con una distancia prudencial. Aun asustada, viste a Samuel colocarle el seguro a su arma, colocársela en el cinturón y voltear a mirarte, con sus habituales ojos amables cargados de preocupación. Tu Sam.

Emocionada por la conmoción, te acercaste para abrazarlo, con fuerza.

\- Samy- Gemiste en su cuello.

\- Mi princesa… Cariño…- Te abrazó con igual fuerza, acariciando tu cabello- Tranquila… Estoy aquí… No va a pasar nada, lo juro…

\- Gracias- Mascullaste.

\- No es nada… Mi preciosa- Besó tu mejilla varias veces- Te amo… Te amo tanto…

Todas tus dudas, miedos y pensamientos se acomodaron como un regimiento. Tomaste su rostro con tus manos, besando sus labios con fuerza, con una mezcla de sed, desesperación, temor y felicidad. Su boca inmediatamente te devolvió toda esa amalgama de sentimientos, mientras te abrazaba por la cintura y respiraba, en parte aliviado de volver a tenerte.

\- Te amo- Le dijiste entre besos- Te amo, Samy, te amo… Quédate conmigo, por favor, perdóname… No te vayas…

\- Nunca me iré- Siguió besándote- Nunca… Nunca mi amor, nunca…

Por un rato te quedaste con él, besándolo como nunca antes, reconociendo y aceptando la realidad: lo amabas con locura y querías todo, menos que se alejara de ti. A penas si lo habías conocido dos semanas atrás, pero ya no podías pensar en tu vida sin él. Drake se había vuelto algo tan indispensable como respirar.

Suavemente dejaste de besarlo, apoyando tus manos en su pecho, mirando sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, felices y aliviados. Lo sentiste acariciar tus mejillas con ambas manos, derritiendo tu alma con su ternura.

\- Vamos a casa ¿Si?- Dijo él, sin dejar de mirarte profundamente.

Sonreíste, ya que en tu mente, tu hogar seria todo aquel en donde estuvieras con él.


	17. Chapter 17

Caminaste con Sam hasta su auto, no muy lejos, tomando su mano. Durante el trayecto él te comento que había estado vigilándote por la noche, solo para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien. Te gustó saber eso, sobre todo porque ahora lo veías como si se tratase de un enorme ángel guardián que podía tornarse un demonio, únicamente para protegerte.

No pudiste evitar empujarlo contra el auto una vez llegados, y besarlo profundamente, con un amor que se estaba tornando en lujuriosa desesperación. Drake te besó y manoseó, antes de sonreír ampliamente y abrirte la puerta del auto.

\- Ohhh…- Te quejaste, querías seguir.

\- No aquí, cariño- Se apoyó en el techo del auto, mirándote con ojos soñadores- Pienso hacerte el amor esta noche, y de ninguna manera será en otro lado que no sea mi cama.

\- Entonces si- Sonreíste, entrando.

Pronto estaban los dos conduciendo por las oscuras y tranquilas calles de la ciudad. Observaste su atractivo perfil que se iluminaba por momentos por las luces de las calles y comenzaste a necesitarlo. Lo viste parar ante un semáforo, mas por respeto a las leyes que porque realmente fuera necesario. Tomaste la mano que él tenía en la palanca de cambios y jugaste con sus dedos un momento. En cuanto él te miró, colocaste aquella mano en tu entrepierna, aprovechando que tenías una falda corta y no usabas ropa interior.

Lo oíste gruñir con satisfacción mientras su mano derecha tocaba suavemente la zona que estaba más mojada de lo que él esperaba.

\- ¿Crees que me puedas hacer terminar antes de llegar a tu casa?- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Esa es una pregunta retórica o realmente dudas de mis habilidades?

Reíste suavemente un segundo, antes de sentir sus dedos hacer suaves círculos en tu clítoris, transformando tu sonrisa en un delicado gemido.

\- Voy a hacerte el amor de todos modos- Sonrió él, avanzando por el semáforo en verde y sin dejar de tocarte.

\- Nunca me negaré a eso- Murmuraste.

Abriste tus piernas, observándolo y disfrutándolo mientras él intercambiaba los ojos entre las calles desiertas y tu silueta que solía torcerse del placer. Samuel ni siquiera había elegido por entrar demasiado en ti, únicamente estaba dándole vueltas lentas y suaves a tu clítoris, que estaba duro y tenso. Lo veías sonreír ampliamente cuando algún gemido se escapaba de tus labios, como si estuviera festejando su victoria.

Otro semáforo en rojo. Aprovechaste para pasar tu mano por su entrepierna. Lo que suponías, duro como una piedra en invierno.

\- ¿Sabes que estamos a mitad de camino?- Ronroneó él.

\- ¿En… serio?- Gemiste.

Te importaba realmente poco en realidad. Tu mente estaba demasiado enfocada en lo bien que sentían sus dedos recorrer suavemente una porción tan pequeña de ti. Sabías que él lo estaba haciendo particularmente despacio, pero aun así, te fascinaba.

Ignoraste el trayecto, solamente pensaste en tocar tu propio cuerpo y acariciar su fuerte brazo que parecía desaparecer en los confines de tu entrepierna. Era escandalosamente pervertido, podías oír el sonido de sus dedos húmedos frotándote con un poco más de firmeza, mientras él conducía con la tranquilidad y seguridad de siempre.

\- Cariño- Gruñó él- Ponme la marcha atrás ¿Quieres? Tengo la mano un poco ocupada.

No tenías idea de que ya estaban en su casa. Tanteaste burdamente la palanca de cambios para ponerlo en reversa, gimiendo como poseída.

Oíste que detenía el auto y apagaba el motor.

\- Por Dios que es difícil manejar con esta erección- Comentó él, mirándote- Eres capaz de hacerme llegar solamente escuchándote gemir.

Un fuerte gemido salió de tu boca. En vez de acelerar, él estaba haciéndolo más despacio. Tu sensibilidad te estaba llevando a clímax, así que tu cuerpo comenzó a moverse, buscando más fricción, más velocidad. Estabas demasiado en el límite. Y Samuel pareció darse cuenta.

Clavó sus dedos en tu clítoris, colocando toda la fuerza y velocidad posible. Gritaste su nombre tan solo una vez, antes de gemir con fuerza, como si te estuvieran lastimando. Te aferraste al asiento, con los ojos en blanco, temblando y con tu cintura dura como una roca.

Suavemente volviste del otro mundo, agitada y sin respiración, quedándote quieta, muerta en el asiento, con las piernas abiertas. Un pequeño temblor te recorrió cuando sentiste que Drake quitaba los dedos de tu vagina, y lo viste llevárselos a la boca, chuparlos con avidez e incluso lamerlos como un helado, mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió él, aun con la lengua afuera, al ver tu mirada.

\- Eres increíble…- Respiraste- Dame un momento… no puedo caminar ahora.

Suspiraste, apoyándote en el apoya cabezas. Pudiste sentir que Drake acariciaba tu mejilla y cuello con el dorso de los dedos, muy delicadamente, lo que te hizo sonreír. Lo miraste de reojo, contemplando su mirada dulce, tan plagada de cariño. Tomaste su mano y la besaste largamente.

\- Ven- Él abrió la puerta- Me estoy muriendo de deseos, ya no aguanto.

Reíste suavemente, bajando del auto. Te sorprendió levemente verlo avanzar hacia ti y estamparte levemente contra una pared, para besarte apasionadamente.

\- Me has hechizado, maldita seas- Gruñó, sonriendo.

Reíste nuevamente, mientras él apoyaba su frente a la tuya y tomaba tus manos.


	18. Chapter 18

Aun reías suavemente en todo el trayecto hasta entrar al departamento de Samuel. Él no terminó de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cuando tomó tu rostro para besarte. Aquella forma de besar tan increíble en él y que tanto bien te hacía. Sus labios saboreaban los tuyos, su lengua hurgaba y frotaba la tuya, una de sus manos en tu cabeza, empujándote un poco más hacia él. Podías sentir el dulce sabor de su desesperación chocando con sus intentos de seguir besándote.

Bajaste tu mano y comenzaste a desabrochar su cinturón, sintiéndolo sonreír. Te tomaste tu tiempo para desnudarlo y desnudarte, siempre besándose, siempre tocándose. Frotaste la piel de su cuerpo, toda aquella que se te antojaba, en especial sus heridas de bala que tanto atractivo le agregaban, y su tatuaje, que no pudiste parar de besar.

Drake te recostó en la cama, besándote todo el cuerpo, chupándote y mordiéndote suavemente la piel, manoseando y sorbiendo tus senos.

\- Cariño…- Susurró con uno de tus pezones en su boca- Tengo que probarte…

Sonreíste con la piel enrojecida. Sabías de qué hablaba. Lo viste bajar sinuosamente para directamente chupar tu vagina con una sed monumental. Gemiste ante la increíble sensación de su boca y lengua explorándote en cada pliegue.

\- Samy…- Gemiste, acariciando su cabello- Samy… Por favor… Hazme el amor… Por favor…

Él subió lentamente, para volver a besarte. Tus piernas abiertas lo recibieron y emitiste una suave exclamación al sentir su pene duro y caliente entrar firmemente.

\- Cariño…- Él se levantó levemente con sus brazos y miró tus ojos- Que bien se siente, por Dios…

\- Samy…

Samuel comenzó a moverse, muy suavemente, clavado en tus ojos, concentrado en todas y cada una de tus reacciones. Acariciaste su cuello y mejilla, deleitándote.

\- Yo se…- Murmuró él- Yo sé que nuestro primer encuentro fue algo… poco correcto… pero… amor mío… Tu vagina se siente tan increíble ahora…

\- Es que… te deseo…

Lo oíste gruñir suavemente como respuesta, mientras se agachaba, te abrazaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello y aumentar la velocidad. Era cercano, intimo, y te fascinaba. Recorriste ampliamente su espalda con tus manos hasta que tus brazos se encadenaron a su cintura, abrazándolo, asegurándote de que no se apartara de ti.

Su suavidad era tan deliciosa que podías sentir tu propia vagina latiendo de deseo y contrayéndose cada vez que su pene te frotaba y su piel se rozaba con la tuya.

No necesitaban decirse nada. Poco a poco comenzaron a hacerlo más fuerte, más firme, ambos gimiendo y sudando, acompañados por el rítmico sonido de sus respiraciones.

\- Samy… Samy…- Gemiste- ¡Vas a hacerme llegar! ¡Más fuerte!

Él volvió a levantarse con sus brazos, golpeando su cintura contra la tuya, oyendo la carne chocar frenéticamente mientras resoplaba.

\- Quiero verte- Gruñó él- Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro llegando por mí, preciosa…

\- Dios- Temblaste- Estas… Estas justo en el punto…

\- Te amo… Te amo…

\- Yo también… te amo… no pares…

Más allá de la extraordinaria sensación que Samuel estaba arrancándote en tu vagina caliente y mojada, se sumaba la exquisita imagen de verlo tan cerca, con la piel empapada en sudor, con los músculos de sus brazos marcados por la fuerza y el movimiento de su torso y estómago cada vez que movía su cintura. Sus ojos desesperados, su boca entreabierta, su cabello desordenado, los gruñidos que estaban aumentando su volumen.

Tus gemidos empezaron a temblar. Clavaste los dedos a las sábanas mientras tu respiración se volvía irregular y tu alma se tensaba. Como respuesta, Drake te miró fijamente, enfocado en ti, aumentando la velocidad con la que su pene caliente te golpeaba.

Tu espalda se curvó y clavaste tu nuca en la almohada, sintiendo una explosión tan deliciosa como nunca antes. Un largo quejido salió desesperadamente de tu garganta, que acompañó a tus piernas temblorosas hasta que lentamente tu éxtasis se acabó. Te quedaste quejándote gratamente, viendo que él resoplaba como en una carrera, sin detenerse.

Colocaste tus manos en su nuca y cintura, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que él, escuchándolo quejarse y gruñir.

\- Dios… Dios…- Gimió como si estuviera herido- Me encanta… ¡No quiero parar!

\- Samy…- Miraste sus ojos.

\- Amor mío…

Lo viste dar embestidas más fuertes, gemir más y más largo hasta que un poderoso sonido gutural lo hizo temblar levemente, tensando todo su cuerpo. Pudiste sentir su pene dentro de ti palpitando, y el líquido caliente llenarte, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba con leves espasmos.

Tardó solo un momento en volver de las nubes del placer. Velozmente se agachó hacia ti, besándote profundamente.

\- Eso ha sido…- Murmuró en tu boca, agitado- Lo mejor… de mi maldita vida… Cielos… Te amo… Te amo cariño…

\- Y yo a ti… Samy…

Samuel prácticamente se quedó acostado encima de ti, abrazándote, escondiendo su rostro empapado en sudor en tu cuello, mientras acariciabas su espalda, y besabas su hombro.

Con un simple movimiento rodó hacia su espalda, sin soltarte, dejándote encima de él.

Reíste suavemente mientras te acurrucabas entre sus brazos fuertes y te quedabas oyendo su corazón aun galopante, acompañado de uno de sus largos suspiros satisfechos.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron quietos, sonriendo, sintiendo que sus almas habían crecido y se habían mezclado con la más grande de las dichas.


	19. Chapter 19

Varios minutos se quedaron quietos, silenciosos. Tú te acomodaste, apoyando tu barbilla en su pecho, mirando sus ojos, deleitándote de verte reflejada en aquellas gemas cafés. Suspiraron al unísono, sin calcularlo, riendo por eso.

Samuel se acercó un poco, para besar tus labios reiteradamente, de manera dulce y cariñosa. Tomaste su mano como respuesta, entrelazando los dedos.

\- Gracias- Susurraste.

\- Ni idea por qué, pero, de nada…

\- Por todo, bobo… Ayudarme, protegerme, quererme…

\- Un esfuerzo monumental- Dijo con suave sarcasmo, mientras acariciaba tu espalda.

\- No importa si es grande o pequeño, nadie más lo ha hecho por mí.

\- La gente es tonta, cariño… Te mereces todo el buen trato posible. Además, con esa idea, también debo agradecerte a ti.

\- ¿Por qué?- Reíste.

\- Por esto… Por quererme y escucharme… Por los almuerzos con tu madre, por Noa…

\- Soy un árbol de navidad, vengo con todos esos adornos.

\- ¿Puedo proponer algo?

\- Te oigo…

\- Si en un mes, seguimos como ahora… ¿Puedo ser el padre de Noa?

\- Casi que ya lo eres ¿No?

\- No me has entendido…

Lo miraste, pensativa. Pudiste sentir que la mano con la que habías entrelazado tus dedos, ahora acariciaba uno de los tuyos. Específicamente el anular. Lo entendiste. Lo entendiste completamente, mientras sentías tus ojos humedecerse.

\- Hey- Él frotó tu espalda- Relájate… Falta un mes para eso.

\- De acuerdo- Reíste emocionada- Veremos en un mes.

\- Bien. Bien. ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?

\- Si- Inspiraste profundamente.

\- Pon la alarma, luego te llevaré a casa.

Mandarte a poner la alarma también fue un pretexto para acomodar las sábanas y las almohadas que habían quedado desordenadas como si en la cama hubiese habido una batalla.

Cuando volviste a acostarte a su lado, Drake te arropó, para luego abrazarte firmemente, besar tu frente varias veces y quedarse quieto, con el rostro cercano al tuyo y acariciando tu cabello. Un suave sonido de satisfacción salió de tus labios, sintiendo que dormirías tan bien como nunca antes.

No había pasado medio minuto cuando oíste a Samuel murmurar algo, casi inaudible, una canción suave que no salía de sus labios cerrados. Era extremadamente agradable oírlo, con su tono grave.

\- ¿Estas tarareando una canción de cuna?- Sonreíste.

\- Quizás… Estoy practicando…

\- Noa ya no necesita canciones de cuna…

\- Lo sé. Tu sí. ¿Acaso no te relaja?

No podías mentirle, no a él. La verdad era que deseabas oír esa canción en su pecho, todas las noches, todo el tiempo.

\- Si…- Suspiraste- Mucho…

\- Descansa cariño…

\- Tu también amor…

El suave sonido te acunó de inmediato, cayendo en un poderoso sueño entre sus brazos.

Ya era la tarde del lunes cuando te encontraste con tu madre en los bancos del barrio. Mandaste a tu hijo a jugar con otros niños, mientras te sentabas junto a ella y tomabas sus manos, dispuesta a ponerla al día con algo tan importante como lo ocurrido horas atrás.

\- ¿Mmmmmm?- Felicia te miró, sospechosa- No tengo la vista de cuando era joven, pero querida, estas radiante y tus manos están particularmente cálidas… ¿Algo que contarme?

\- Por Dios… mamá- La miraste- Estabas tan en lo cierto…

\- Siempre estoy en lo cierto… Debes ser más específica.

\- Con Samuel…

\- ¿Al fin aceptaste que estas muerta de amor por él?- Se percató de algo- ¡Ho cielo santo! ¡Por eso estas radiante! ¡Te hizo el amor!

\- ¡Mamá!- La callaste, riendo- Harás que se entere todo el vecindario…

\- ¡Ho!- Exclamó, tomando su colgante de la Virgen- ¡Al fin! ¡Te dije que era tu hombre! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Cuéntame!

\- ¡No voy a contarte mi vida sexual con él mamá! ¡Dios! Está bien que tengas una mente abierta, pero relájate.

\- Lo sé- Rio dulcemente- ¿Qué si puedes decirme?

\- No he estado con ningún hombre mejor que él. Y… No se lo digas a Noa… Pero quizás, en un mes…

\- ¡Si!- Aplaudió antes de tomarte el rostro- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, mi pequeña! ¿Te dijo que te amaba?

\- Si…- Tomaste sus manos- Voy a contarte todo, no te escandalices.

\- Está bien.

\- Promételo mamá…

\- Si, si, lo prometo… Cuéntame.

Y bajo el tibio sol de la tarde le contaste todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tu encuentro con el padre biológico de Noa, el modo en que Samuel te había protegido, tus sentimientos, algunas cosas entre las sábanas, su promesa para dentro de un mes. Cosas que Felicia disfruto oír. La vida amorosa de su hija al fin estaba teniendo un cauce. Al fin tendría un yerno. Al fin su nieto tendría un padre que cuidara de él.


	20. Chapter 20

Los días se hicieron semanas y seguías disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de ser pareja de Samuel. Te habías deleitado en besarlo y abrazarlo a todas horas, de hacer el amor muchas veces, de llevarlo a tu casa a almorzar comida casera, o incluso salir los cuatro a comer en algún lugar por invitación de Drake. Tu madre y tu hijo estaban encantados con él, y él se los había ganado a pulso.

Felicia se dio el lujo de malcriarlo un poco, y él malcrió un poco a Noa, comprándole lujos necesarios, como ropa nueva, zapatillas y útiles escolares. Samuel también te malcrió a ti, ya que con su dinero extra, pudiste dejar las calles por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Faltaba menos de una semana para que se cumpliera ese mes de promesas. Saliste de trabajar, al mediodía, pasaste por la escuela y retiraste a Noa. Volviste a tu casa con él, pensando, como era usual últimamente, en tu querido Sam.

Pasaste por patio interno del vecindario, esperando encontrarte con tu madre, pero extrañamente, no estaba allí. Supusiste que había pasado como otras veces, que ella se había entusiasmado jugando a las cartas con los otros ancianos, así que le dijiste a Noa que subiera y que los esperara. Caminaste hasta la casa donde se reunían, buscándola.

Noa era pequeño, pero además de ser muy inteligente, tú ya le habías hablado de esos temas anteriormente, pero repetírselo, siendo ya una verdad, te fue casi imposible. Y él supo que todo andaba mal. En un descuido tuyo, tomó tu teléfono y llamó al número de Samuel.

Drake vio que lo llamabas, así que atendió con toda la energía de siempre.

\- Hola cariño- Dijo del otro lado- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Sam?- Preguntó Noa.

\- ¿Noa? Hola campeón- Se confundió un poco- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo… No se… Creo que Moma necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Puedes darme con ella?

\- Está en el baño… Está llorando…

\- ¿Por qué?- Se preocupó.

\- Por qué Nonna se fue al cielo…

\- Oh- Se entristeció de pronto- Noa… Voy para allá…

Samuel manejó velozmente hasta tu casa, viendo que le gente se reunía en el patio interno del barrio, por lo que se apresuró por subir a tu departamento. Se encontró a Noa, parado en la puerta, del lado de afuera, y no dudó en agacharse frente a él.

\- Hola Noa- Tomó sus manos- Hey… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- Moma está hablando por teléfono… Me pidió salir…

\- ¿Vamos a ver como esta ella? ¿Sí?

\- Está bien…

Él entró lentamente, viéndote colgar el teléfono y apoyarte en la mesa, con tu rostro matizado entre agotamiento y tristeza.

Lo viste, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio por tenerlo cerca y la desesperación de querer romper en llanto en sus brazos.

\- Cariño…- Él intentó abrazarte.

\- No…- Lo detuviste- Lo siento… No ahora… Si me abrazas, me derrumbaré y necesito seguir por hoy… Lo siento Samy.

\- Está bien- Tomó tu mano- Te entiendo.

\- Yo…- Miraste a Noa- Hoy va a ser imposible… ¿Puedes cuidar de Noa hoy? No quiero llevarlo al funeral, no quiero que tenga esa mala experiencia…

\- Si, por supuesto… Puedo llevarlo a casa de Nathan y que juegue con Cassie.

\- Bien.

Tú te arrodillaste frente a tu hijo.

\- Noa…- Tomaste sus manos- Moma tiene que hacer muchas cosas aburridas y horribles hoy… Vas a quedarte con Samy ¿Si?

\- Si Moma- Bajó la cara.

\- Cualquier cosa que ocurra, recuerda que él tiene mi número. Solo será hoy, no te preocupes.

Tomaste su cabeza de cabellera larga y besaste su frente, con fuerza.

\- Te amo hijo- Mascullaste, intentando no llorar- No te olvides de eso.

\- Yo también te amo Moma…

Te levantaste, viendo a Samuel cerca, que te dio un corto pero afectuoso beso en los labios.

\- ¿Vamos?- Él miró a tu hijo, tratando de verse positivo, mientras le extendía la mano.

Noa asintió, con pocos ánimos, tomándole la mano. Drake te miró antes de salir, como si pudiera darte las fuerzas necesarias con sus ojos.

Ya fuera de tu departamento, él se dio cuenta de que los vecinos se estaban amontonando, seguramente la noticia de que la dulce anciana había muerto, se había esparcido como una mecha encendida. Avanzó, con Noa de la mano, viendo que nadie lo detenía por salir con el nieto de la fallecida. Era evidente que todo el mundo ya sabía quién era él.

En el patio interno, caminando rumbo al auto, Samuel decidió hablar, distraerlo.

\- ¿Ya almorzaste?- Le preguntó a tu hijo.

\- No…

\- ¿Te parece bien si vamos a comer a casa de tío Nathan? ¿O quieres comer en otro lado?

\- Tío Nate está bien…

\- ¿Tu madre te explicó que le ocurre a la gente como Nonna?

\- Si… Me dijo que todos tenemos un hilo saliendo de una caja cerrada. Como si fuéramos juguetes con cuerda. Y que un día no sale más hilo, y la gente se queda sin cuerda, y si uno fue buena persona se va al cielo. La gente que está en el cielo nos cuida de las malas cosas.

\- Sí, es cierto…

\- ¿Si somos como juguetes a cuerda, no se le puede dar cuerda a alguien?- Lo miró.

\- Lamentablemente no…

\- ¿Cuánto hilo me queda?

\- Mucho, no te preocupes. Mientras estés sano, tendrás hilo de sobra- Lo miró.

\- Nonna estaba sana…

\- Lo se… Pero estaba viejita…

Drake subió al auto, con él, que se quedó sentado, pensativo en el asiento trasero. Ya conocía a Noa lo suficiente como para saber que el niño sufría. Él solía ser un pequeño ser energético y feliz. Que estuviese cabizbajo y silencioso le indicó que debía estar más atento a él.

Suspirando, Samuel miró el edificio, pensando en ti y en lo que estarías sufriendo.


	21. Chapter 21

Elena abrió la puerta de su casa, levemente confundida al ver a Samuel sin ti, y con tu hijo tomado de su mano. Peor aun, la mirada de ambos no era muy efusiva, por lo que su veloz mentalidad le dio un atisbo de que algo no andaba muy bien.

\- ¿Llegamos muy tarde para el almuerzo?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- Un poco- Dijo Fisher, dejándolos pasar- Pero ha quedado algo…

Nathan se acercó, también notando el ambiente algo decaído.

\- Noa, vamos a que te laves las manos para comer- Dijo Elena- ¿Si?

\- Si tía Elena…- Caminó con ella.

Samuel suspiró, mirando a su hermano.

\- Felicia…- Dijo solamente, negando.

\- Mierda…- Murmuró Nate- ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- ¿Por lo poco que pude hablar con ella? Aguantando, destruida.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Mejor que ellos dos- Se arqueó de hombros- La conociste, Nathan… Es difícil no adorarla… Era…

\- Si…- Palmeó su espalda- ¿Una cerveza?

\- No, paso… Solo quisiera fumar…- Comenzó a caminar.

\- Justo cuando lo estas dejando… Qué momento…

Sentados en la mesa, los tres adultos observaron al niño comer en silencio, sin mucho apetito. Luego de haber terminado se quedó allí, pensando, en su propio mundo.

\- Sam…- Dijo tu hijo, en un momento, mirándolo a su lado.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Gonzalo se va a morir pronto?

\- No lo sé- Suspiró él- Está enfermo, sí, pero depende de él. Si toma sus medicamentos y se mantiene contento, puede que viva muchos años. Trata de hacerlo sentir bien y eso lo ayudará.

\- ¿Cómo la peluca que saldrá de mi pelo?

\- Exactamente- Lo peinó un poco.

\- Es mi mejor amigo- Miró a la mesa- No quiero que se muera…

\- Lo se…

No muy lejos, en una cuna, Cassie dormía plácidamente. Quizás el hambre había llegado a su cuerpo, o quizás había ensuciado los pañales, pero la niña comenzó a llorar, por lo que Elena se puso de pie para atenderla.

Y escuchar a la bebe llorar fue un catalizador. Noa comenzó a llorar también, con fuerza, frotando sus ojos.

\- Mi pequeño…- Samuel se acercó.

Suavemente él lo levantó en brazos y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas, de cara él, para que lo abrazara. Noa abrazó su cuello y se quedó llorando en su hombro.

\- Está bien- Le frotó la espalda- Llora todo lo que necesites… Aquí estoy…

Por un rato se quedó sentado, meciéndose un poco, acunando a Noa, oyendo que poco a poco se calmaba, pero que no dejaba de abrazarlo.

\- Extraño a Nonna…- Masculló él, bastante tiempo después, quieto en su hombro.

\- Lo se…- Samuel besó su cabeza- Yo también…

\- ¿Qué va a hacer Moma?- Se separó un poco, frotándose los ojos rojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Lo miró.

\- Ella la quería mucho mucho… ¿Cómo va a hacer cosas?

\- Moma va a necesitar nuestra ayuda ¿Si? Deberemos distraerla, ayudarla con la casa… Y dejarla llorar mucho, para que se sienta mejor. Pero hace falta tiempo. Poco a poco todos nos sentiremos mejor.

\- Ella siempre se ve más feliz si estas cerca ¿Te quedarás cerca?

\- Por supuesto que si… Recuerda que yo la amo tanto como tú a ella.

Noa volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

Por ese día, el niño se quedó en esa casa, siendo entretenido por tres adultos y una bebe, tratando de sobrellevar la pérdida. Para la noche, él se quedó a dormir allí, mientras Samuel volvía a su casa. Había recibido un mensaje tuyo de que irías allá y era más que obvio que necesitarías de su presencia.

Él entró en su departamento, viendo que estabas dentro, caminando por la sala, entendible ya que él te había dado la llave de su casa.

Para Drake fue evidente que no te habías detenido en todo el día y que realmente no querías hacerlo. Tu cara estaba marcada por el agotamiento y el pesar, pero tus pies te mantenían en marcha.

Ni siquiera tenías energías para verlo, seguías caminando en la sala, procesándolo.

\- Odio los funerales- Murmuraste, mirando el piso- Hay tanta gente. Ya está muerta ¿Por qué demonios hacer un show sobre eso? En vida nadie la visitaba, hipócritas. De todos modos… ¿Cómo esta Noa? ¿Comió algo?

\- Está bien- Se quedó observándote- Comió, lloró un poco, cuando me fui ya se había dormido en casa de Nathan.

\- Bien… Gracias.

\- ¿Has comido algo, linda?

\- No. No tengo hambre… Creo que solo quiero dormir un poco… Estoy muy cansada.

Él siguió tus pasos hasta la habitación. Tú mascara y muralla se cayeron una vez que te acercaste a la cama. Te arrodillaste a los pies de la cama, sosteniéndote del colchón, comenzando a llorar con todas tus fuerzas. Samuel rápidamente se arrodilló a tu lado, sentándose en el suelo, abrazándote y estrujándote entre sus brazos.

\- Está bien- Te apretó contra su pecho- Sácalo… Sácalo…

\- ¡Mamá!- Lloraste en sus brazos.

Lloraste con fuerza, llamándola, como si así pudieras traerla a la vida, sintiendo dolor en todas las partes de tu alma y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. Habías perdido a tu madre, tu compañera de tantos años, la mujer más dulce que alguna vez hubieses conocido.

Lo único bueno de ese momento era sentir la fuerza y el calor de Samuel, sujetando tu cuerpo y alma con la misma fuerza, dándote todo el apoyo que podía.

Suavemente él te levantó, para ayudarte a recostarte en la cama, aun llorando desgarradoramente, abrazándote y arropándote, intentando hacer un nido cálido para tu espíritu desgastado por el dolor.

Acurrucada en su pecho, tras muchos y largos minutos, tus lágrimas se redujeron solo un poco. El calor de su cuerpo y sus caricias hicieron que eventualmente te quedaras dormida.


	22. Chapter 22

Samuel se despertó levemente. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero habías sido tú la que lo había despertado. Él te observó un momento, dándose cuenta de que estabas en alguna clase de pesadilla, ya que aunque tenías los ojos cerrados, tu rostro se veía intranquilo y te movías imperceptiblemente.

Él besó tu cabeza, con fuerza, mientras te llamaba. Te despertaste abruptamente, levemente asustada.

\- ¿Qué?- Te moviste, desorientada- ¿Dónde?

\- Tranquila- Sostuvo tu rostro- Tenias un mal sueño.

\- Yo…- Respiraste- Lo siento…

\- Está bien, cariño…- Acarició tu brazo- ¿Quieres intentar dormirte nuevamente?

\- Samy…- Acercaste tu rostro a su cuello- ¿Qué haría sin ti…?

Su lenta respiración te ayudó a volver a dormir.

Fueron semanas complicadas para ustedes tres. Había que sobrellevar la falta de Felicia, y prometía ser una tarea titánica que jamás cesaría. Noa aún estaba bastante decaído y a pesar de ser muy inteligente, ya había comenzado a tener problemas para concentrarse en el horario escolar. Tu mal rendimiento laboral, producto del cansancio físico y emocional, repercutió en que tu jefe decidiera ordenarte no volver por allí. En parte era casi un alivio dejar un trabajo tan malo como ese, pero ahora no tenías dinero.

Tenías la suerte de que Samuel había acumulado una pequeña suma gracias a sus trabajos y con su ayuda, al menos podías sobrevivir un tiempo. Aun así, y tras casi dos meses de ser su pareja, decidiste dar un pequeño cambio, comenzando con abandonar el barrio pobre.

Lo cierto era que más allá de tener algunos conocidos y varios amigos de tu hijo, el barrio no te aportaba nada más. Tu casa era diminuta, estaba en mal estado, su alquiler era cada vez más caro y a ambos les traía el terrible recuerdo de tu madre.

La solución fue mudarte, a casa de Samuel. Ya habías estado allí bastantes veces y el lugar era espacioso y acogedor. Nada excesivo, pero era mucho más que el cubículo de tu hogar. Por suerte Noa toleró el cambio bastante bien, exceptuando de que cada fin de semana quería ir a visitar a sus amigos, en especial a Gonzalo, que gozaba de una preciosa peluca hecha con su cabello.

Habías hablado seriamente con Samuel y ahora los dos estaban sentados frente a tu hijo, en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Rompí algo?- Preguntó tu hijo, temeroso.

\- No- Rio Samuel.

\- Queremos hablarte de algo importante- Pensaste- Tu sabes muy bien que Sam y yo nos queremos ¿Cierto?

\- Si- Dijo Noa- Son puro besitos.

\- Es una forma de verlo… El punto es… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Pensaste un poco más.

\- Tu siempre me dices Sam- Drake decidió ayudarte- Y está bien, podrás seguir llamándome así. Pero está bien si decides llamarme papá, papi, o como quieras…

\- ¿¡Él es mi nuevo papá!?- Noa saltó del sillón.

\- Aun si Sam y yo dejamos de querernos- Aclaraste- Él está de acuerdo en ser tu padre.

\- ¡Tengo papá!- Festejó- ¡Tengo papá!

\- Bueno- Reíste- Ve a darle un beso a tu padre ¿No?

Noa saltó del sillón para abrazar a Drake, darle un estrepitoso beso en la mejilla y quedarse abrazado a su cuello como un koala.

\- Papá…- Repitió tu hijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre…- Sam pensó un momento- hijo?

Pero el niño solo se quedó riendo, feliz por su nuevo padre.

\- ¿Y?- Le dijiste a Noa- ¿Contento?

\- No- Rio.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

\- Por qué papá no le da beso a Moma.

\- Es complicado darle un beso a tu madre contigo en el medio ¿Sabes?- Bromeó Samuel- No eres transparente…

\- Bueno.

Noa lo soltó y se apartó bastante, como midiendo con una regla invisible. Luego hizo señas, como si juntara dos cosas.

\- Besitos- Ordenó él.

\- Es una orden del Capitán- Samuel se encogió de hombros.

Sonriendo, te acercaste un poco a Drake, para besarlo dulcemente, sin prisa ni preocupación.

\- Wiiiiiiiii- Noa aplaudió- ¡Gonzalo va a morirse de la envidia! ¡Mi nuevo papá es mucho mejor que el suyo!

\- ¿Qué tanto festejas?- Bromeó Samuel- ¡Vete a lavar las manos que hay que cenar! ¡Shu! ¡Shu!

El niño correteó hacia el baño, riendo, feliz.

Tú miraste a Drake, tu hombre. Se veía endemoniadamente sensual con su traje de padre satisfecho. Lo abrazaste con fuerza, rodeando su cintura y hundiendo tu nariz en su perfumado cuello tatuado, suspirando.

Él te abrazó firmemente, besando tus cabellos y luego descansando su mejilla en tu cabeza.

\- Gracias Samy…- Murmuraste, cerrando los ojos- Mi vida ahora mismo sería un infierno de no ser por ti.

\- Discrepo- Ronroneó.

\- ¿Eso crees? Aun estaría en la calle, hubiese tenido que soportar sola la muerte de mamá, Daniel se hubiese llevado a mi hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo.

\- Cierto- Reíste- Debo acostumbrarme a eso aun. Pero no quita la veracidad de lo demás.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estaría yo?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí, solo, tomando cerveza, fumando como desgraciado, pensando en mi soledad, calculando a que calle ir para tener compañía por unas horas. No solo tú sales beneficiada.

\- Mjm…- Suspiraste.

Noa volvió rápidamente y se quedó viéndolos un momento.

\- Besitos y abracitos- Dijo él- Así la cena se va a enfriar.

Ambos rieron por las acertadas ocurrencias del niño.


	23. Chapter 23

Viste a Noa correr a la puerta en donde estabas, con su mochila. Se paró en el umbral, como si esperara la orden de partida. Ya le habías dado la típica charla de que hacer o no hacer y ya se había despedido de ambos, pero seguía esperando. Y como te tardabas, te miró, confundido.

\- Momaaaaa…- Se quejó.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste- Es divertido verte estático.

\- Mmmmooommmmaaaa…

\- Ve- Lo empujaste levemente.

Él corrió hasta la vereda, donde le esperaba el auto que lo llevaría a casa de Gonzalo, donde pasaría la noche. Lo viste subirse y saludarte desde adentro, antes de que el vehículo se moviera.

Cerraste la puerta lentamente, cuando algo te empujó levemente de cara contra la madera, pasaba sus manos por tu cintura y besaba hambrientamente tu cuello.

\- Solo hay una cosa mala con Noa- Murmuró Samuel en tu oído- Casi no me deja tiempo ni energías para hacerte el amor.

\- Solo llevamos unas tres semanas aquí… Y lo hemos hecho casi a diario.

\- Casi- Chupó el lóbulo de tu oreja- Pero hacértelo a solas es mucho mejor…

\- Cierto…- Sentirte sus manos debajo de tu blusa, frotando tus senos- Gimes tan bien cuando estamos solos…

\- Y tú también…- Frotó su bulto entre tus nalgas- ¿Fuerte o suave?

\- No lo sé, papi, depende de ti.

Él te giró, para dejarte de espaldas a la puerta, acercarse a tu boca y respirar agitadamente.

\- ¿Cómo… me llamaste?- Gimió.

\- Papi- Sonreíste- ¿Acaso no eres eso ahora?

\- Oh Dios… Por alguna razón… me excita tanto que lo digas…

\- ¿Quieres que te diga papi en la cama?- Comenzaste a desabrochar su cinturón.

\- Te lo ruego…- Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Papi va a hacerlo fuerte?

\- Papi va a darte todo lo que quieras…

Trastabillando, desnudándose mutuamente y llenándose de besos apasionados, caminaron dificultosamente hasta la cama. No terminaste de acostarte boca abajo cuando él se subió encima de ti, elevando levemente tu cintura y penetrándote con una estocada firme y directa.

\- Dios…- Gemiste.

\- Dime papi- Mordió tu hombro- Por favor… Llámame papi…

\- Ho papi…- Temblaste al sentir como empezaba a meter y sacar su pene.

\- Dios…- Empezó a moverse más rápido- Estoy… increíblemente caliente…

\- Samy…- Acariciaste su cabello- Me encanta tenerte así… Duro papi…

Lo oíste resoplar y gruñir, mientras se sujetaba de tu cintura y empezaba a moverse rápido y firme. Lo sentías tan desesperado y delicioso que tu mente se bloqueó en únicamente concentrarse en su cuerpo, en sus gemidos en tu oído, en el modo en que su pene duro entraba en tu vagina. Drake era una increíble máquina que trabajaba exactamente en donde más placer te producía.

\- Mírate…- Gruñó él- Ni siquiera te mueves… Solo gimes… ¿Estoy donde te gusta, cierto?

\- Dios mío… si papi… No pares…

\- ¿No era que… era difícil que tuvieras orgasmos? ¿Mmmmm? Conmigo siempre llegas…

\- Papi…- Gemiste fuerte.

\- Solamente necesitabas a papi…

\- No… No puedo creer lo… ya… ya me estás haciendo llegar… Dios…

\- ¡Vamos!

Él lo hizo más rápido, más deliciosamente certero. Te aferraste a las sábanas, gritando de placer, sintiendo el éxtasis sacudir tus piernas y tu cerebro. Murmuraste un “papi” mientras reías suavemente en tu nube de placer. Samuel te giró, para dejarte boca arriba y besarte dulcemente la boca.

\- Necesitas más papi- Ronroneó él, subiéndose de cara a ti y entrando nuevamente.

\- Ho si- Te deleitaste- Me encanta así…

\- Lo sé- Besó tu cuello.

\- Fuerte papi- Agarraste sus nalgas.

\- Quiero verte- Se levantó levemente, empezando a penetrarte nuevamente, mirando tus ojos- Amo verte llegar.

Sonreíste mientras oías tu vagina engullir su pene, con sonidos de carne y líquido. Amabas tenerlo encima, de esa manera, tan romántico como carnal. Tus piernas se encadenaron a tu cintura mientras él frotaba tu cuerpo con su mano libre.

Viste sus ojos fijos en ti, concentrados, disfrutando tanto como tú lo hacías. En es momento supiste que nunca más podrías tener sexo con otro hombre. Nunca más alguien te podría hacer sentir como en ese instante, en el delirio del placer, con la increíble sensación de que estaban unidos más que por la carne, que sus almas eran una.

Por supuesto, te hizo llegar al orgasmo, varias veces esa noche. Como solo Samuel podía y sabía hacerlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Con el transcurso de las semanas, todo fue mejorando paulatinamente.

Elena te había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo estable que en nada se parecía con la oficina asquerosa donde habías pasado tanto tiempo. Tenía un horario normal, no era tan estresante ni exigente, y el salario era aceptable. No era que necesitaras dinero urgentemente, no con Samuel, pero no querías depender de él completamente, más aun si querías seguir sumando dinero a la cuenta de tu hijo.

Era otro fin de semana, otro sábado, el día típico donde Noa visitaba a su mejor amigo y los dejaba a solas. Estabas en la cama, recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Drake, que no paraba de besar dulcemente tu mejilla y acariciar tus manos. Era una de esas noches donde sabías que él era cero sexo, puro amor. Pero tu mente estaba en otro lado. Él lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿En qué piensas cariño?- Besó tu pómulo- Pareciera que tu cabeza esta en otro planeta…

\- Es… un problema…

\- ¿Problema?- Te miró- Cuéntame entonces, lo solucionaremos.

\- No es solucionable, ese es el problema… Fue… Un error mío- Tu voz tembló- No pensaba presionarte así… Ponerte en esa situación…

\- Hey…- Tomó tu rostro- Tranquila… ¿Qué es? Dilo pronto si tanto miedo te da…

\- Estoy embarazada- Gemiste.

Samuel se quedó inerte, mirando tus ojos, paralizado. Poco a pocos sus ojos se tornaron rojos y empezó a reír, emocionado.

\- ¿N-no estas enfadado?- Te confundiste.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ho mi amor!- Te besó con fuerza- ¡Por Dios! ¿Voy a ser papá… otra vez?

\- S-si… Bueno… Este si es tuyo…

Él te abrazó con fuerza, besando tu cabeza.

\- Mi ángel… Mi princesa…- Sonrió él- Gracias… Gracias…

\- Qué alivio- Sonreíste levemente- Creí que te espantarías.

Con un suave movimiento, él giró completamente, dejándote debajo de él, de espaldas a la cama. Lo viste bajar rápidamente hasta tu estómago y besar tu vientre con sonoros besos llenos de ternura. Luego se bajó de la cama, trotando levemente hasta el armario, rebuscando algo y volviendo, acostándose nuevamente encima de ti y besando tu boca.

\- ¿Sabes?- Miró tus ojos- Con una noticia como esa, sería un desperdicio perder la oportunidad.

\- ¿Oportunidad para qué?- Sonreíste acariciando su mejilla.

\- Bueno…- Subió una mano y dejó un anillo muy cerca de tu rostro- Para pedirte matrimonio…

\- ¿Q-que?- Te quedaste en shock.

\- Voy a ser padre por partida doble, te amo, y ya estás aquí… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y completar el combo por 50 centavos?

\- P-pero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que sería el padre de Noa y nada más?- Movió el anillo frente a tus ojos- Solo tienes que decir que si y oficialmente será el mejor día de mi vida… Al menos hasta que nazca él… o ella…

\- Demonios que si- Abrazaste su cuello mientras lo besabas apasionadamente.

El rio suavemente, besándote, perdiendo, por esa noche, el anillo entre las sábanas.

Al mediodía siguiente, ambos volvían a quedarse sentados frente a Noa, en la sala. Pero en vez de temer algo, el niño aplaudía.

\- ¿Qué?- Rio Sam- ¿Por qué aplaudes?

\- Por qué siempre que me siento acá y ustedes allá- Noa señaló- Siempre me dicen cosas buenas.

\- Perspicaz- Lo empujó suavemente.

\- Son dos cosas- Le dijiste.

\- Wiiii- Aplaudió Noa.

\- Primero- Le mostraste la mano con el anillo- Tú conoces a alguien con uno así ¿Quién?

\- Mmmmm…- Lo miró- Tío Nate y tía Elena.

\- ¿Por qué lo tienen?

\- Porque son esposos. Es la cadenita del amor.

\- ¿Entonces?- Moviste el dedo, esperando a que entendiera.

\- ¡Cadenita!- Noa saltó del sillón, gritando como animal- ¡Moma se casa con papá! ¡Moma se casa!

\- ¡Esta poseído!- Samuel se arrojó al sillón, bromeando, sujetándolo- ¡Llamen a un sacerdote!

Noa solamente se quedó riendo en brazos de su padre.

\- Segundo- Reíste- ¿Recuerdas la historia de las semillas en las barrigas?

\- Si- Dijo él- Lo de la vecina de arriba… La que después hizo “plop” y le salió un bebe.

\- Y tu más de una vez dijiste que querías un hermanito o hermanita…

\- ¿¡Moma tiene semillita!? ¿¡Voy a tener un hermanita!?

\- O hermanito- Corrigió Sam.

Noa volvió a chillar agudamente antes de correr hacia ti y abrazarte del cuello.

\- Recuerda- Dijo Sam- Con las semanas vas a tener que cuidar de tu madre…

\- ¡Seré como un ángel guardián fantasma mezclado con pirata!

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?- Reíste.

\- Seré un granuja cuidadoso.

Notaste a Samuel reír ruidosamente.

\- ¿Puedo darle la bienvenida a mi hermanita?- Preguntó tu hijo.

\- Claro- Te pusiste de pie.

Viste a Noa acercarse cuidadosamente y dar un suave beso en tu panza.

\- Hola hermanita- Saludó él, con la mano- Soy Noa, tu hermano mayor. Nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo, pero te voy a comentar todo lo que pase acá afuera, porque allá dentro debe ser oscuro y confuso.

Con una amplia sonrisa, acariciaste el cabello de tu hijo. Drake se acercó, para besarte dulcemente, sonriendo tanto como tú.

Tantos dramas y tantos vaivenes en la vida, por fin llegaban a un momento de paz y felicidad. Tenías un hogar, un trabajo, libertad, una familia renovada y la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Y todo, básicamente, por Samuel, aquel que había acudido a ti para una noche de placeres carnales, aquel 10A que había dejado de ser un cliente habitual.

Fin.


End file.
